Frei wie der Wind
by Kael-san
Summary: Draco ist total verknallt und entschließt sich seiner großen Liebe einen Brief zu schreiben. Doch warum kommt er abends weinend in die Kerker zurück? Was ist geschehen? Hat seine Liebe noch eine Chance?
1. Zerstörte Träume

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern j.K.Rowling. ich habe sie mir nur geborgt °

Pairing: Harry x Draco

- Frei wie der Wind –

Chapter one - Zerstörte Träume

Liebster Harry

Ich weiß, du wunderst dich sicherlich warum ausgerechnet ich, dein Erzfeind, die schreibe. Das ist verständlich, ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären. Aber dennoch, ich musste dir einfach schreiben.

Natürlich könnte ich es verstehen, wenn du den Brief auf der Stelle vernichtest, aber dennoch: Ich bitte dich den Brief zu lesen, denn er drückt all das aus, was ich dir so niemals persönlich sagen könnte. Er zeigt dir die Tiefen meines Herzens und wenn du diesen Brief zerreißt ohne ihn gelesen zu haben, ist es, als würdest du mein Herz zerreißen. Also bitte ich dich, lies den Brief und vielleicht können wir ja wenigstens unserer Feindschaft begraben.

Aber nun genug, der unnötigen Worte. Kommen wir zum Grund dieses Briefes. Ich bitte dich nicht zu lachen, denn es ist mir außerordentlich schwer gefallen, dies in Worte zu fassen.

Vielleicht ist es dir aufgefallen, aber ich habe mich in letzter Zeit sehr zurückgezogen. Ich habe mich von dir und deinen Freunden ferngehalten. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, weder deine Nähe, noch die Streitereien mit die, noch deine enge Freundschaft mit dieser Granger und diesem Weasley-Sprößling. Es tut weh, euch lachen zu sehen. Zu sehen, wie du dich mit ihnen freust, mit ihnen lachst. Wie ihr ein Abenteuer nach dem nächsten erlebt und euch so gut versteht. Wenn ich dann jedoch auf der Bildfläche erscheine, beginnen deine tiefgrünen Seelenspiegel wütend zu glitzern. Voller Verachtung speist du meinen Namen aus und es tut weh, so verdammt weh.

Dies war der Grund dafür, dass ich mich von euch ferngehalten habe. Ich habe gehofft, es würde weniger wehtun. Ich hoffte, es wäre mir egal, was und mit wem du etwas unternimmst, doch ich habe mich geirrt. Es ist mir nicht egal, was du tust und es ist schlimm, zu wissen, dass ich nicht zu deiner Welt dazu gehöre, zumindest nicht als wichtiger Aspekt. Es tat weh und wurde von mal zu mal schlimmer. Jeden Tag tut es mehr weh und es wird nicht besser. Im Gegenteil, dich nur von weitem zu sehen vergrößert diesen unsäglichen Schmerz und ich sehne mich förmlich nach unseren Streitigkeiten. Ich wünsche mich in deine Nähe, sehne mich nach deiner Wärme, ersehen dein Lächeln. Ich würde alles dafür geben, dass du nur ein einziges Mal wegen mir so lächeln würdest. Es wäre für mich die Erfüllung eines großen Traumes, wenn ich nur einen Tag mit dir verbringen könnte. Ohne jegliche Anfeindungen in deiner Nähe zu sein, wäre für mich das Größte. Nur einmal ein Gespräch ohne Beleidigungen mit dir zu führen. Jedoch wüsste ich nicht, ob ich auch nur ein einziges Wort herausbringen könnte. Es scheint für mich mittlerweile fast unmöglich auch nur einen klaren Gedanken in deiner Gegenwart zu fassen. Meine Gedanken und Gefühle spielen verrückt, ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll. Ich komme mir so klein in deiner Nähe vor. Es ist kaum vorstellbar, wie ich, Draco Lucius Malfoy, mich in deiner Gegenwart verändere. Mein Bauch beginnt zu kribbeln, als wären zig Schnatze darin gefangen, ich kann kaum atmen. Ich glaube, im siebten Himmel zu schweben, ganz ohne Besen. Mir wird heiß und kalt, sobald dein mich Blick streift. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen und alles an was ich denken kann, bist du. Du. Du. Nur du. Es ist zum verrückt werden, denn ich krieg dich einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf.

Aber irgendwie, so muss ich mir, mittlerweile eingestehen, ist es etwas schönes, So von dir gefangen zu sein. Ich kann mich nicht mehr von dir lösen, bin von dir fasziniert. Ich kann es nicht unterlassen, dich zu beobachten, sei es nun in der Großen Halle oder im Unterricht. Zusammen mit allen anderen Gryffindor, wenn ihr euch lautstark über die letzte Zaubertrankstunde aus lasst und deine Augen – der erfahrenen Ungerechtigkeit wegen – vor Wut glitzern. Wie du dich während Geschichte der Zauberei krampfhaft wachzuhalten versuchst, dein Kopf ab und an nähere Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte schließt.

Ich sehe immer wieder deine leuchtenden Augen, die mich triumphierend an funkeln, wenn du erneut den Schnatz gefangen hast. Selbst wenn ich es könnte, ich glaube ich würde niemals vor dir diesen goldenen Ball fangen wollen. Denn allein schon dieses Lächeln, dieses Leuchten in deinen wunderschönen Augen ist jede Niederlage wert. Dieses Lachen zu zerstören könnte ich nie ertragen. Es wäre das Schlimmste für mich zu wissen, dass dieses Lächeln wegen mir gestorben ist, oder du gar wegen mir eine einzige Träne vergießen würdest.

Dazu bedeutest du mir viel zu viel. Du, der süße Gryffindor, der jedem zu Helfen bereit ist. Weißt du eigentlich wie süß du bist? Wie niedlich du aussiehst, wenn du morgens vollkommen verschlafen zum Frühstück erscheinst? Wie sexy du auf deinem Besen bist? Wie schön dein Haar in der Sonne glänzt, förmlich zum Hindurch fahren einlädt?

Kein Wunder, dass dir so viele Mädchen und Jungen hinterher schauen. Und ich muss gestehen, ich gehöre zu ihnen. Ich bin dir vollkommen verfallen, Harry James Potter. Ohne dich zu leben wäre für mich die Hölle. Nein, es wäre kein Leben. Du bist für mich wie die Luft zum Atmen. Wie der erste Sonnenstrahl, der mich morgens an der Nase kitzelt. Wie das helle Kerzenlicht in einer dunklen stürmischen Nacht. Du bist ein Hoffnungsschimmer, aus dieser einsamen Leere hinaus.

Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Harry Potter!

Ich schenke dir mein Herz, lege es in deine Hände. Behandle es gut und gib darauf Acht, denn es ist zerbrechlich. Nur ein falsches Wort, eine falsche Handlung und es liegt in Scherben. Geh sorgsam damit um.

In Liebe

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Immer wieder lasen sturmgraue Augen die geschriebenen Zeilen, flogen über die Buchstaben hinweg und versuchten jeglichen Fehler zu finden. Dies war nun schon sein zehnten Brief, unzählige zusammengeknüllte Papierkugeln zeugten von den zuvor misslungenen Versuchen. /Kann ich ihm den Brief so geben? Ich weiß nicht... er klingt so... so.../ Seufzend lehnte sich Draco zurück in den Sessel und schloss die Augen. Wieso war es nur so verdammt schwer, seine Gefühle jemand anderem zu offenbaren? Wieso musste alles was er schrieb nur so verdammt blöde klingen? Er wollte doch nur jemandem seine Liebe gestehen, das tat er ja schließlich jeden Tag. Hohl lachte der junge Slytherin auf. Es war zum Haare raufen. Er war ja so etwas von unfähig, seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er war ja schon zu feige, Harry seine Gefühle persönlich zu gestehen.

Wütend krallte er seine Finger in das Pergament /Ich kann es ihm nicht geben. Nicht so. Er würde lachen, er.../ begannen auch dieses Schriftstück zu zerknüllen /Ich kann das nicht. Es ist so schwer./ Verzweifelt blickte er auf das Pergament. /So verdammt schwer/ ballte die Hand stetig zur Faust, als ihn ein leichter Druck an der Schulter inne halten ließ.

Erschrocken blickte der blonde Zauberer auf, direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Blaue Augen sahen ihm fürsorglich entgegen. „Draco! Lass gut sein und hör auf dich zu quälen. Das ist jetzt schon der wievielte Brief? Der zehnte? Glaube mir, der Brief ist gut so, wie er ist!" Vorsichtig löste er das Schriftstück aus den schlanken Fingern des Jüngeren und glättete den Brief. „Er wird ihm gefallen, da bin ich mir sicher. Und er wird es verstehen, wird dich schon nicht verletzen. Dafür ist er viel zu sehr Gryffindor. Also..." Ergeben senkte Draco den Kopf. Blaise hatte ja Recht, aber... „Kein ‚Aber' Dray. Du lässt diesen Brief jetzt so, wie er ist und wirst ihn Harry auch geben!" erklärte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin bestimmend und sein Ton ließ keinen Zweifel offen, dass er es ernst meinte. Erneut seufzte der Jüngere, blickte dann wieder auf. „Danke, Blaise!" flüsterte er kaum hörbar und lächelte leicht. „Kein Problem, Kleiner. Dafür bin ich ja da!" meinte der Ältere und wuselte durch Draco's Haare, was dieser mit einem leisen Knurren quittierte. „Und außerdem, vielleicht kriegt Potter dich ja ein wenig Handzahmer. Da hätte ich auch etwas davon!" schwungvoll ließ Blaise sich auf Draco's Bett fallen und sah den Blonden herausfordernd an. Dieser verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. „War ja klar, dass du das nicht ohne Hintergedanken tust!" wütend plusterte Draco seine Backen auf, was Blaise leise Kichern ließ. Ein letzter säuerlicher Blick, einmal die Zunge raus gestreckt und schon widmete sich Draco wieder seinem Brief. Glättete ihn noch einmal und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Briefumschlag. Blaise Zabini betrachtete seinen besten Freund dabei eingehend und dachte über den Jungen vor sich nach.

Der blonde Slytherin war hier so anders, wie draußen. Er spielte draußen nur eine Rolle, hatte eine fast undurchdringliche Maske aufgesetzt und es hatte viel Mühe gekostet, bis Blaise hinter diese Fassade schauen konnte. Aber die Mühe hatte sich gelohnt, immerhin genoss der Schwarzhaarige Slytherin nun das vollste Vertrauen des Malfoyerben, was an sich schon etwas ungemein Wertvolles war. Und dennoch hatte es lange gedauert, bis Draco Blaise von seinen Gefühlen gegenüber dem Gryffindor-Löwen erzählte hatte. /Wenn ich heute noch daran denke, wie verzweifelt er anfangs war, weil er nicht wusste, was er da eigentlich fühlte. Und wie rot er geworden ist, als ich es ihm erklärte habe. Er war so niedlich als er sein Gesicht hinter dem Kissen verborgen hatte und nie wieder dahinter hervor kommen wollte./ Wieder ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des älteren Slytherin. /Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es für ihn gut ausgeht. Er hat die letzte Zeit so gelitten, das passt nicht zu Draco. Er ist zwar still, kann gemein sein und so, aber Tränen und Schmerz passen nicht zu ihm/

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich der Blonde aus dem Sessel vor dem Kamin erhob und tief ein- und ausatmete, den Briefumschlag dabei fest an seine Brust drückte. Schlagartig war Blaise wieder auf den Beinen und an der Seite des Blonden. Aufmunternd klopfte er ihm auf den Rücken. „Keine Sorge, Draco. Glaub mir, es wird alles gut." Er drückte ein letztes Mal Draco's Hand und schob ihn dann mit sanfter Gewalt Richtung Tür. „Und jetzt geh schon, bevor du es dir wieder anders überlegst!" Mit diesen Worten schubste Blaise den Malfoysprößling aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter ihm laut ins Schloß.

Verunsichert blickte der nun allein Gelassene den dunklen Flur entlang und schluckte hart. Er hatte Angst. Nicht etwa vor der Dunkelheit, sondern eher davor, was ihn danach erwartete. Denn früher oder später würde er auf Harry treffen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wo sicher dieser im Moment aufhielt. Aber sein Herz würde ihn führen, es hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen immer wieder gefunden – selbst an den unmöglichsten Orten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Der silbrige Mond stieg am Horizont empor und verkündete die herannahende Winternacht. Das fahle Licht erhellte das Schloss und das darum liegende Gelände. Die Ländereien Hogwarts waren von einer leichten Frostschicht bedeckt und es würde vermutlich nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der erste Schnee für diesen Winter fiel. Das fahle Licht erhellte aber auch die unzähligen Gänge des Schlosses, fiel durch die etlichen Fenster hindurch und spiegelte sich an Wänden und Böden. Irgendwo inmitten eines solchen Ganges stand ein Schatten an ein Fenster gelehnt. Er wirkte irgendwie verloren, einsam und verlassen.

Das kühle Glas an seiner Stirn beruhigte ihn auf eine bizarre Art und Weise. Es schien fast so, als würde es die aufkommende Sehnsucht einfrieren. Jetzt suchte er schon seit Stunden, und noch immer hatte er ihn nicht gefunden. Und er wusste mittlerweile nicht mehr, wo er noch suchen sollte. Hatte sein Herz ihn dieses Mal im Stich gelassen? Sollte es vielleicht nicht sein, dass sie zusammenfanden? Sollte er auf ewig in dieser einsamen Kälte gefangen sein und seine große Liebe immer nur von Fern her bewundern dürfen? Draco spürte, wie sich heiße Tränen langsam ihren Weg in seine Augen bahnten. Es war so aussichtslos. Warum hatte er sich überhaupt auf diese bescheuerte Idee eingelassen? Er hätte diese Gefühle einfach länger leugnen und vergraben sollen, auch wenn er daran zu Grunde gegangen wäre. Was sicherlich der Fall gewesen wäre, aber diesem hoffnungslosen Traum hinterher zu jagen war doch jämmerlich. Als ob...

Erschrocken fuhr der junge Slytherin herum, als er in einem angrenzenden Flur Stimmen vernahm. Eine dieser Stimmen kam ihm wohl bekannt vor und ließ sein Herz einen kleinen Salto schlagen. Ohne sich weiter Gedanken zu machen, schritt er eilig in die Richtung, in der er die Stimme vermutete. Den Brief in seiner Hand hielt er fest umklammert, so als wäre es ein letzter Rettungsring in einem Strudel voller Emotionen und Gefühle.

Er konnte das matte Glimmen eines Zauberstabes sehen und verlangsamte seine Schritte, blieb letzten Endes an einer Ecke stehen. Er musste zuerst sicher gehen, ob ihm sein Herz und seine Sehnsucht nicht vielleicht einen Streich zu spielen wagten. Falls dem nicht so war, musste er jedoch auch sicher gehen, dass ihn keine unliebsame Überraschung in Gestalt einer Lehrperson bei seinem Ziel erwartete. Vorsichtig lugte der junge Slytherin um die Ecke, doch sogleich wünschte er sich, es nicht getan zu haben. Denn was er sah, ließ sein Herz für einen kurzen Moment aussetzen.

Er hatte Harry gefunden. Seine große Liebe, aber der Gryffindor war nicht allein. Ihm gegenüber stand diese Ravenclaw, die ihn schon seit Schulbeginn zu faszinieren schien. Eifersucht glomm in dem blonden Zauberer auf, doch noch besann er sich dazu, Ruhe zu bewahren. Wer wusste, weswegen sie sich trafen? Vielleicht wollten sie ja nur reden. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an selbigen Gedanken, wie zuvor an den Brief. Auch wenn sein Verstand und sein Herz ihm die Wahrheit entgegen schrien. ‚Er solle nicht blind sein' riefen sie, doch Draco wollte nicht hören, wollte nicht wahr haben, dass nun endgültig alles verloren war. Er spürte, wie sein Herz kleine Risse bekam, jedoch hielt es noch zusammen. Aber für wie lange noch.

Leise Gesprächsfetzen drangen an sein Ohr. Angestrengt versuchte er zu lauschen, um sich die Gewissheit zu verschaffen, dass seine Befürchtungen umsonst waren. Doch dies sollte sich als großer Fehler herausstellen.

„Harry, ich..." Draco konnte die helle Stimme Cho Changs vernehmen und sein Magen drehte sich herum. Wie konnte sie es wagen, Harry's Namen einfach so in den Mund zu nehmen, ihn einfach so anzusprechen? „Ja?" Harry. Draco seufzte leise. Schon allein die Stimme des anderen Jungen ließ ihn förmlich schweben. „Ich... ich... es tut mir alles so Leid. Ich wollte dir niemals wehtun... ich... hoffe... du kannst mir verzeihen und mir... na ja, eine Chance geben, es wieder gut zu machen. Denn ich... ich liebe dich!" Leise japste der Slytherin auf, als er die Worte der Ravenclaw vernahm. Das konnte doch nicht... sie konnte doch nicht... /Harry, bitte. Bitte, sag nichts. Gib ihr den Laufpass... bitte. Tu mir das nicht an, sag ihr nicht, dass du sie.../ „Ich liebe dich auch, Cho!" Weiter bekam Draco nichts mehr mit, alles was er noch hörte, war das Zersplittern seines Herzens in unzählige Scherben, die vermutlich nie wieder zusammengefügt werden konnten. Erneut sammelten sich heiße Tränen in den Augen des Slytherin und dieses Mal hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft, sie zurück zu halten. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen rannte er blindlings den Flur entlang, verschwand in der Dunkelheit, wohlwissend, dass er sie nie wieder verlassen würde. Immer wieder quälte ihn die eine Frage Wieso/Wieso? Wieso ausgerechnet sie? Warum ausgerechnet er? Ich... ich/. Draco beschleunigte seine Schritte, versuchte vor der Gegenwart und seinem Schmerz zu entfliehen, doch es war vergebens. Die Erinnerung holte ihn immer wieder ein. Er wusste, dass er verloren hatte, alles verloren hatte.

Verwirrt drehte Harry sich um, als er sich schnell entfernende Schritte vernahm. Suchend sah er sich um, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken. „Komisch!" flüsterte er, was die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freundin erweckte. „Was ist?" fragte sie, drückte sich ein wenig von Harry Körper weg, um ihm in die hellgrünen Augen schauen zu können. „Na ja, ich dachte nur, dass..." Der skeptische Blick Cho's ließ ihn innehalten. „Ach... es ist nichts. Ich hab mich wohl geirrt!"

Hemmungslos schluchzend sank Draco in sein Bett, vergrub sein blasses Gesicht in einem weichen Kissen. Es tat so verdammt weh. Warum tat es so verdammt weh? Am liebsten hätte er seinen Schmerz laut hinaus geschrieen, doch der Junge blieb stumm, weinte tonlos, nur leise Schluchzer durchdrangen die sonstige Stille.

Er hörte nicht, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein schwarzhaariger Slytherin eintrat. „Hab ich richtig gehört Dray. Du bist wieder da. Und wie ist es gelauf..." der Slytherin stoppte, als er die zusammengekauerte Gestalt auf dem großen Bett erblickte. „Dray?" Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, der andere schien es auch nicht vernommen zu haben, denn er reagierte nicht. Langsam schritt Blaise auf den von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelten Jungen zu, ließ sich auf das weiche Bett sinken. „Dray, was ist denn passiert?" fragte Blaise etwas lauter, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Vorsichtig rüttelte er an der Schulter des blondhaarigen, doch noch immer erhielt er keinerlei Reaktion. „Draco!" dieses Mal war die Stimme wieder etwas lauter, doch der junge Malfoy reagierte nicht. Schließlich wurde es Blaise zu blöd und er drehte Draco mit einem Ruck an dessen Schulter auf den Rücken und keuchte erschrocken auf. Das Gesicht des sonst sowieso schon blassen Jungen wirkte totenbleich, die tränennassen Wangen leuchteten im Mondlicht und immer wieder fanden unzählige Tränen ihren Weg über die blasse Haut. „Verdammt Draco. Was ist denn passiert? Wieso weinst du?" Eigentlich hätte Blaise sich die Fragen sparen können, denn er hatte eine ungefähre Vermutung, was geschehen war, aber dennoch wollte er es aus dem Munde des anderen hören. Doch Draco schwieg, schluchzte nur ab und an etwas lauter, ansonsten blieb er stumm. Blaise war vom Anblick seines besten Freundes geschockt. Die grauen Augen des jungen Malfoy waren das Erschreckendste an diesem Bild. Sie waren so leer, außer Schmerz war nichts mehr in ihnen zu lesen. Keine Lebenslust, keine Liebe, gar nichts. Nur Schmerz und Leere. Draco war nur drei Stunden weg gewesen und nun kam er so zurück. Er sah furchtbar aus, so fertig und verletzt. Blaise konnte nicht anders, als ihm die Tränen von den Wangen zu streichen. „Komm schon Draco, erzähl es mir. Bitte, danach wird es dir besser gehen!" flüsterte Blaise, strich erneut über die Wange des Jüngeren. Dieser jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte nicht... darüber reden!" Draco's Stimme klang so gebrochen, dass es den anderen Slytherin noch mehr schmerzte. Doch dies schien nichts in dem Vergleich zu den Schmerzen zu sein, die der Blonde erdulden musste.

„Es tut so weh Blaise. Es tut so verdammt weh!" schluchzte der junge Malfoy und noch mehr Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. Sie wollten einfach nicht versiegen. Und Blaise kam sich so schuldig und hilflos vor. Immerhin hatte er Draco den Vorschlag mit diesem Brief gegeben und nun... „Es tut so weh!" Ohne noch weiter nachzudenken schloss Blaise seinen besten Freund in die Arme, flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu und wiegte ihn sanft. „Pscht, ist doch alles gut. Das kriegen wir alles hin!"

Es hatte Stunden gedauert, bis Draco Malfoy endlich eingeschlafen war. Er hatte sich in den Schlaf geweint. Zabini war jedoch nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, noch immer hielt er den Jüngeren im Arm und streichelte beruhigend über seinen Rücken. Das hatte seine Mutter immer bei ihm getan, wenn er sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte und es war das einzige, was er für seinen besten Freund im Moment tun konnte. Solange er nicht wusste, was genau vorgefallen war, konnte er Draco in keinster Weise helfen. Und der Junge Slytherin hatte ihm nichts erzählt, hatte alles für sich behalten, hatte immer nur still geweint. Aber dennoch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, bald genaueres zu erfahren. Vermutlich spätestens am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle. Informationen brauchten hier in Hogwarts nicht lange, um von einem Ort zum nächsten zu dringen. Und sollte Potter Draco durch irgendeine Aussage oder Handlung so verletzt haben, dann Gnade ihm Merlin...


	2. Wenn das Herz leidet

So, und hier kommt das 2. Chap von ;Frei wie der Wind. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich beim 3. Kapitel noch nicht wirklich weit bin. Ich glaub ich hab erst die Hälfte und schreib da auch schon seeehr lang dran rum... hoffe aber, dass ich es trotzdem bald fertig habe. Darauf warten sie nämlich auch schon auf ff.de und zwar ewig --;;

Na ja... wird wohl werden, auch wenn ich net so viel Zeit hab.

So, nun aber der zweite Teil, hoffe er gefällt euch:

Chapter two

Wenn das Herz leidet

Dunkle Schatten umhüllten ihn, schlossen ihn ein, trennten ihn von der Außenwelt. Wo war er hier? Und wieso war er hier? Verwirrt suchten sturmgrauen Augen die Dunkelheit nach einer Antwort ab, doch schienen sie zumindest hier keine zu finden. Weit und breit nur undurchdringliche Schwärze, kein Funken Licht drang bis zu ihm vor.

Es war fast so, als wäre die Zeit inmitten einer tiefschwarzen, mondlosen Nacht stehen geblieben und wollte ihn nie wieder aus ihren Fängen entlassen, denn auch kein einziger Ton, nicht das kleinste Geräusch, dass auf Leben schließen ließ, war zu vernehmen. Nur endlose Stille.

Doch dann, ganz leise, drang ein fast tonloses Flüstern an sein Ohr. Unzählige leise Stimmen, traurig und einsam schienen sie zu sein, wie er, versuchten ihm etwas mitzuteilen. Jedoch konnte er es nicht verstehen, sie waren zu leise, zu weit entfernt.

Er was alleine, nur Dunkelheit und das leise Flüstern leistete dem verlassen Jungen Gesellschaft. Einsamkeit, Verrat, Leere, Schmerz... und noch viele andere Gefühle durchzogen seinen Körper, ließen ihn die Dunkelheit allmählich genießen, die ihn umschloss. Sie ließ ihn Geborgenheit fühlen, etwas, was er schon lange vermisste. Und um so länger er hier war, um so erträglicher schien vieles zu werden. Auch wenn der unsägliche Schmerz, der tief in seiner Brust verankert war, sich nicht zu verändern schien.

„Armer Junge..." „So allein..." Erschrocken wirbelte der Blondhaarige herum, als er die Worte vernahm. Er sah sich um, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken. „Verletzt..." Schon wieder, und wieder war niemand da. „Tote Seele..." Draco blickte sich immer wieder um, konnte außer ein paar Schatten, die er in der Dunkelheit ausfindig zu machen glaubte, nichts erkennen. Jedoch konnte er warmen Atem auf seiner eisigen Haut spüren. Erschrocken zuckte er erneut zusammen und drehte sich um, doch vor ihm erstreckte sich nur die Dunkelheit. Sonst nichts, nur tiefe, schwarze Dunkelheit. „Was..." Draco verstummte, als sich erneut die Stimmen erhoben, dieses Mal noch lauter und viel näher. „Ganz allein..." „Gebrochenes Herz... von der Liebe verraten..." „Bleib bei uns..." „Nicht mehr zurück in diese grausame Welt..." „Lass sie nicht mehr an dich ran..." „... nur Schmerzen..." „Bleib bei uns, hier bist du in Sicherheit!" Immer wieder hallten diese Worte durch die Dunkelheit, überdeckten sich, wurden zu einem unerträglichen Getöse von Worten und Stimmen.

„Seid still!" flüsterte der blonde Slytherin und schloß die Augen, in der Hoffnung, das alles aufhören würde, doch das tat es nicht. Die Stimme wurde noch lauter, dröhnten, einem Donnerschlag gleich, durch die Dunkelheit und schienen nicht verschwinden zu wollen.

„Seid still!" rief Draco lauter, presste sich die Hände gegen den Kopf, verschloss sein Ohren und versuchte die Stimmen zu ignorieren. Doch sie ließen sich nicht ausschließen, schienen sogar in seinem Inneren zu sein. Denn immer wieder, konnte er sie hören. „Bleib bei uns!" „Geh nicht zurück!" „Sie werden dich nur wieder verletzen!" /Nicht bitte... lasst mich.../ Verzweifelt presste er die Hände fester gegen seine Schläfen, doch alles schien nichts zu helfen. Die Stimmen blieben, redeten unaufhörlich auf ihn ein. Bis es dem Jungen zu viel wurde. Ein verzweifelter Schrei durchschnitt die Schwärze und ließ ihn aus ihren Fängen entfliehen. „SEID ENDLICH STILL!"

Sturmgraue Augen wurden weit aufgerissen. Der Atem ging rasch, der Puls raste und das Herz schlug so hart gegen die Brust, als wolle es selbige jeden Augenblick sprengen.

„Hey Draco. Alles in Ordnung?" eine bekannte Stimme drang an sein Ohr, ein leichter Hauch von Angst war aus ihr zu lesen. Aber wer... Das schmale Gesicht eines schwarzhaarigen Jungen schob sich in Draco's Blickfeld. Blaue Augen musterten ihn kritisch. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis der junge Slytherin wusste, wo er war und wusste, wer dort bei ihm saß. „Draco?" Wieder diese Stimme, wieder dieser ängstliche, flehende Unterton. Blaise Zabini schien sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Langsam richtete sich Draco auf, um seinen besten Freund besser sehen zu können und um ihm etwas von seiner Sorge zu nehmen. Denn es war kaum abzustreiten, dass er selbst der Grund für die Sorge des anderen war. Als er sich aufrichtete konnte er ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Seine Glieder schmerzten, seine Augen brannten und sein Kopf dröhnte. Aber wieso nur? Noch lag der Schleier des Vergessens über seinen Gedanken und noch immer glaubte er die leisen Stimmen flüstern zu hören, doch schienen sie zu schwinden. An ihrer Stelle kamen jedoch Schmerz und Kummer und mit ihnen auch die Erinnerungen, die er zu vergessen versuchte.

Er sah wieder den dunklen, nur vom Mond und von dem schwachen Glimmen eines Zauberstabes erleuchteten Gang vor sich. Er Erblickte Harry und Cho, wie sie sich gegenüber standen. So nah beieinander, viel zu nah. Was taten sie da? Ganz alleine, mitten in der Nacht. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen. Aber warum? Leise Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr. Was war das? Zwei Stimmen. Eine von dieser Ravenclaw, die andere von Harry. Sie sprachen etwas, etwas, was Draco's Herz gefrieren ließ. Sie gestanden sich leise ihre Lie...

„Draco, wirklich alles in Ordnung? Tut dir etwas weh? Hast du Schmerzen?" erneut riss ihn die Stimme von Blaise auf seinen dunklen Gedanken. Verwirrt blickte Draco den anderen Slytherin an, bis er verstand, worauf dieser anspielte. Ohne das er es bemerkt hatte, hatten sich erneut Tränen den Weg in die grauen Seen gesucht und nun bahnten sich die salzigen Kristallen ihren Weg über die blassen Wangen. Eilig wischte der junge Malfoy sie weg, fuhr sich fahrig mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Ach, nichts... es ist... ich hatte nur etwas im Auge!" log er, wohlwissend das sein bester Freund ihm dies nicht glauben würde. Aber das war ihm im Moment egal. Alles was zählte, war, dass er Blaise nicht die Wahrheit erzählen musste. Denn die Wahrheit würde Draco jetzt nicht ertragen. Sie zu wissen war eine Sache, aber sie zu erzählen und sich damit der Gewissheit hinzugeben, dass es Wirklichkeit war und es niemals mehr ändern zu können, war eine andere. Und genau das war es, was Draco unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollte. Er wollte keine Gewissheit, er wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass er verloren hatte. Noch nicht... nicht jetzt...

„Draco..." mahnte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin, denn er wusste, dass Draco ihn anlog. Er wusste, dass sich der Jüngere selbst quälte und das konnte Blaise nicht ertragen. Der Jüngere litt auch so schon genug. Doch der Blonde schien seine Meinung nicht ändern zu wollen, denn Blaise wurde von dem jungen Malfoy sofort wieder unterbrochen. „Was machst du eigentlich schon hier? Ich meine, es ist noch früh, normalerweise bist du doch ein chronischer Langschläfer. Oder bist du etwa die ganze Nacht über hier bei mir geblieben?" Blaise nickte, auch wenn es ihm partout nicht gefiel, dass Draco ihm auswich und sich verstellte. Denn dieses Lächeln, dass auf den blassen Lippen des Jüngeren lag, war gespielt, das wussten beide. Auch schien alles weitere, diese fast schon gruselige Gelassenheit nicht mehr als eine Maske zu sein. Eine Maske, die der Blondhaarige benötigte, um nicht vollkommen zusammenzubrechen. Denn das, so musste Blaise mit erschrecken feststellen, würde früher oder später passieren.

„Danke!" meinte Draco unterdes und erhob sich, löste sich von Blaise, der ihn noch immer tröstend im Arm gehalten hatte. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen durchschritt der blondhaarige das Zimmer. „Ich geh mich mal duschen und umziehen!" erklärte er gespielt fröhlich und wollte sich gerade ins Bad begeben als ihn die Stimme seines besten Freundes aufhielt. „Verdammt Draco. Jetzt spiel mir hier nichts vor. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Erzähl mir doch endlich, was gestern passiert ist. Ich will dir doch nur helfen!" rief Blaise und man merkte das er wütend war. Wütend auf Draco, weil dieser sich ihm nicht anvertraute und wütend auf sich selbst, weil er so hilflos war, nicht wusste was er tun, wie er Draco helfen sollte.

Der junge Malfoy blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und senkte den Blick. Niemand sollte sehen, wie verletzt er war. Und er war verletzt, sein Herz lag in tausenden von Scherben in seiner Brust und würde nie wieder schlagen. Es war zerbrochen, einfach so. Und mit dem letzten Schlag war es Kalt geworden. So verdammt kalt. Egal wo er war, ob er in seinem Bett lag oder draußen im Schnee, es machte keinen Unterschied. Die eisige Kälte, die in seinem Inneren herrschte, blieb und übertraf sogar die Kälte des Winters.

„Ich kann nicht!" flüsterte er, seine Stimme klang gebrochen und war so leise, wie der Wind. Es verlangte Blaise viel ab, dass er ihn überhaupt verstehen konnte. „Ich kann nicht, Blaise. Es... es tut viel zu sehr weh. Ich will nicht... kann nicht. Bitte, zwing mich nicht..." Erneut traten heiße Tränen in die Augen des Slytherin und tropften unaufhaltsam gen Boden. „Ich kann nicht... es tut mir leid!" schluchzte er und warf die Badezimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss. Niemand sollte sehen wie er weinte, er hatte genug verloren. Seinen letzten Rest Stolz wollte er behalten. Langsam und kraftlos sank er an dem glatten Holz der Türe hinab. Er war so müde... so verletzt... wieso hatte es auch so kommen müssen. /Wieso Harry? Es... es... tut so weh... und es ist so kalt... bitte. Hilf mir doch.../ Wimmernd vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Armen und weinte leise, gab sich seiner Verzweiflung hin.

Ein leises Klicken verriet, dass die Tür abgeschlossen worden war. Blaise saß noch immer reglos auf dem Bett seines besten Freundes und blickte traurig auf die geschlossene Tür. Noch nie hatte er den jungen Slytherin so verletzt gesehen und eigentlich war es auch etwas, was er nie hatte sehen wollen. Draco tat ihm so leid. Wieso hatte dem Kleinen auch so etwas passieren müssen? Wieso war er so verletzt worden//Und wieso habe ich ihm diese blöde Idee vorgeschlagen/ wütend auf sich selbst stand Blaise nun ebenfalls auf, machte sich auf den Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer. Er wollte sich selbst umziehen und dann in die große Halle gehen. Denn er wollte wissen, was gestern Nacht geschehen war und eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er es beim Frühstück wohl erfahren würde. Vor der Badezimmertür blieb er ein letztes Mal stehen. Er wusste, dass Draco dahinter weinte, denn er konnte das leise Schluchzen nur allzu deutlich vernehmen, doch wusste er nicht, wie er dem blondhaarigen helfen sollte. Ich kann nicht... es tut mir leid! Noch immer konnte Blaise Draco's Stimme hören. Der blonde Zauberer hatte sich entschuldigt, bei ihm, für etwas, wofür Draco doch nichts konnte. Immerhin war es nicht sein Schuld. Er war verletzt worden und wenn er nicht darüber reden konnte... Blaise würde ihm die Zeit geben, auch wenn es ihn schmerzte. Aber es war nicht Draco's Schuld... /Es war meine blöde Idee/ Seufzend legte er seine Hand gegen das kühle Holz. /Ich möchte ihm helfen, aber wie.../ Blaise kam sich so hilflos vor und er wusste, dass er es war. Zumindest so lange er nicht wusste, was genau vorgefallen war. Still stand er an der Tür, hinter der er den Malfoyerben wusste, lehnte seine Stirn gegen sie und sah auf den Boden. Verwundert hob er eine Augenbraue, als ihm ein weißen Papier in die Augen fiel. /Was ist...der Brief./ Er hob ihn auf und hielt ihn ungläubig in den Händen. Was machte der hier//Damit hat alles angefangen... meine blöde Idee/ „Mir tut es Leid, Draco!" flüsterte den Schwarzhaarige und wand sich zum Gehen. Ein letztes Mal strichen seine Finger über das kühle dunkle Holz, lösten sich dann davon. Leise fiel die Tür hinter Blaise ins Schloss und nur noch das leise Schluchzen, das aus dem Bad drang, durchbrach die Grabesstille, die ansonsten in diesem Zimmer herrschte.

In der großen Halle herrschte wie immer reges Treiben, auch wenn es heute noch recht früh am Morgen war. Blaise sah sich suchend um, musste dann jedoch feststellen, dass der junge Gryffindor, den er zu finden gehofft hatte, noch nicht eingetroffen war. Zu seiner Verwunderung schienen überhaupt erst wenig aus dem Haus der Löwen hier zu sein. „Muss ich halt warten!" murrte Blaise und kehrte der Halle den Rücken um sich an eine der großen Säulen in der Vorhalle zu lehnen. Auf Harry hätte er auch in der Halle warten können, aber er wollte auch noch auf Draco warten. Immerhin wusste er nicht, in welcher Verfassung der junge Slytherin im Moment war und einen guten Freund an der Seite zu wissen, würde ihm das Ganze vielleicht leichter machen.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Blaise die Schritte nicht, die immer näher kamen. Auch sah er die Person nicht, die direkt auf ihn zuschritt, erst als die Gestalt neben ihm stehen blieb, schreckte er auf. „Draco... da... da bist du ja?" stotterte er, war für einen kurzen Moment aus dem Konzept. Er hatte noch nicht mit Draco gerechnet. Zumindest noch nicht so schnell. Jedoch hatte er sich schnell wieder gefangen und musterte seinen besten Freund sogleich. Man sah Draco an, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Noch immer glänzten seine Augen und seine Haut schimmerte blasser als sonst. Er wirkte unsicher und sein sonst so imposantes Auftreten war ... war fast vollkommen verschwunden. Vor ihm stand ein verletzter Junge, der sich zu verstellen versuchte. Für die Außenwelt schien es zu funktionieren, zumindest würde den meisten Schülern nichts auffallen, aber bei Slytherin war Blaise sich nicht so sicher. Immerhin war er der ungekrönte Prinz und jede der Schlangen würde es vermutlich sofort merken, wenn mit Draco etwas nicht stimmte. Konnte Blaise nur hoffen, dass es nicht allzu viel Aufruhr in der Halle geben würde.

„Können wir gehen Blaise? Ich habe keine Lust mir hier die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen!" knurrte Draco und versuchte so bissig wie immer zu klingen, doch scheiterte er kläglich. Seine Stimme war leise, viel zu leise und zitterte. Blaise seufzte und nickte, stieß sich von der Säule ab. „Klar, dann komm. Gehen wir mal ein paar Schüler ärgern!" meinte er und versuchte seinen besten Freund ein wenig aufzuheitern und in ein normales Gespräch zu verwickeln. Vielleicht konnte er ihn so ein wenig von seinen Schmerzen ablenken. Der blonde Zauberer lächelte schwach. „Klar, machen wir!"

Langsam schritten sie durch die Vorhalle und unterhielten sich. Sie sprachen über Zaubertränke, Hausaufgaben und sonstige Dinge und Blaise versuchte gezielt das Thema ‚Gestern Abend' und ‚Harry Potter' zu umgehen, was ihm auch vorerst gelang. Wenn das so weiter ging, würden sie die Halle und den Tisch der Slytherin ohne Probleme erreichen. Dann war zumindest eine kleine Hürde genommen. Mental seufzte Blaise erleichtert auf.

Doch heute schien das Glück dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin nicht wohl gesonnen, denn schon konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erkennen, wie Draco sich versteifte und stehen blieb. Verwundert hielt auch Blaise inne und sah zu seinem Freund, der starr gerade aus blickte. „Draco? Was ist denn?" fragte Blaise, sah sich, als er von dem jungen Slytherin keine Antwort erhielt, um. Sein Blick begann die Halle abzusuchen und glitt über vereinzelte Schülergruppen hinweg. Und so brauchte er nicht lange um den Grund für Draco's Verhalten zu entdecken, denn unweit von ihnen stand niemand geringeres als Harry Potter und schien auf jemanden zu warten. Kein Wunder, das Draco sich so komisch verhielt, denn immerhin stand hier gerade seine große Liebe und der Grund für sein derzeitiges Leid. Dieser schien sie jedoch noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, blickte statt dessen zu den Treppen.

„Auf wen er wohl wartet?" Blaise merkte gar nicht, dass er seinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, doch Draco hörte und verstand es. Er zuckte kurz zusammen und wäre am Liebsten sofort wieder in den Kerkern verschwunden. Denn er kannte die Antwort sehr wohl. Doch verschwinden durfte er nicht, dass wusste er. Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Und vielleicht wartete er nur auf seine komischen Gryffindor-Freunde. Der Slytherin wusste, dass dies Unsinn war und wie zur Bestätigung kamen die beiden Gryffindor gerade aus der großen Halle um mit Harry zu reden. Dieser blieb weiter an Ort und Stelle und schien wirklich auf eine gewisse Person warten zu wollen. /Wieso kann nicht ich es sein, auf den er wartet/ Verzweifelt biss Draco sich auf die Unterlippe, als ein unsäglicher Schmerz sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete. Wieso musste es auch nur so weh tun? Wieso musste es so ausweglos sein?

Blaise, der die ganze Zeit seinen besten Freund genaustens beobachtet hatte, fiel die Veränderung von dessen Gemütszustand sofort auf und erneut landete sein Blick auf Harry, der sich jedoch nicht gerührt zu haben schien. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin verstand nicht ganz. /Was ist hier los/

Wieder wanderten seine Augen zu Draco, dessen Seelenspiegel noch immer regungslos auf dem jungen Gryffindor ruhten. Er ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, sondern schien ihn genaustens zu betrachten, schien ihn sich genaustens einprägen zu wollen. Blaise verstand noch immer nicht, was hier los war? Ungewöhnlich war bis jetzt noch nichts an dieser allmorgendlichen Situation gewesen. Aber was war dann gestern vorgefallen? Hatte Draco sich vielleicht nur nicht getraut, dem jungen Potter den Brief zu geben? Aber dann wäre er nicht so vollkommen aufgelöst gewesen, oder? Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin verstand das ganze nicht, musterte seinen besten Freund genau. War ihm irgend etwas entgangen. Während er so in Gedanken versank, veränderte sich Draco's Zustand erneut. Schmerzvoll verzog er das Gesicht und blickte urplötzlich, ohne erkennbaren Grund zur Seite. Verwirrt zog Blaise eine Augenbraue hoch. „Draco, was ist..." während er sprach blickte er zu Harry, der jemandem entgegen lächelte. Und es dauerte nur kurz, bis sich eine junge Ravenclaw dem Gryffindor um den Hals warf. „Das kann doch nicht..." Blaise versagte die Stimme. /Das ist es also.../ Sofort nahm er wieder seinen besten Freund in Augenschein, der sich verzweifelt an seiner Tasche festkrallte und die Augen fest geschlossen hielt.

/Nein... bitte... ich kann das... nicht sehen... Hört doch auf mich zu quälen, ich will nicht.../ Die eisige Kälte, die sein Inneres gefangen hielt, breitete sich immer weiter aus und die Dunkelheit begann nach ihm zu greifen. Leise Stimme, dem Flüstern des Windes gleich, kaum zu vernehmen aber dennoch da, breiteten sich um ihn herum aus und begann nach ihm zu rufen. Doch Draco versuchte weg zu hören, nicht nach zu geben. Auch wenn ihn der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung zu ertränken drohten. Auch brachen erneut Erinnerungen über ihn hinweg, Erinnerungen, die er zu verdrängen versuchte. Erst ein festes Rütteln an seiner Schulter ließ ihn aus der Dunkelheit entkommen... aber für wie lange noch?

„Draco?" Ängstlich rüttelte Blaise Zabini an Draco's Schulter. Ihm gefiel es nicht, das Draco so abwesend schien, mit seinen Gedanken irgendwo anders war. Er hatte auf nichts reagiert, schien vollkommen apathisch. Und Blaise bekam langsam Angst. Was, wenn sich Draco's Zustand nicht mehr verbessern würde? Als er jedoch bemerkte, das der junge Malfoy wieder in die Realität zurückkehrte, atmete er erleichtert auf. Dieser blickte erst fragend zu Blaise und suchte dann wieder nach Harry, welchen er auch sofort wieder fand. „Wir sollten gehen, Draco!" er hörte die Stimme seines besten Freundes zwar, aber erneut schien sie von weit weg zu kommen. Zu sehr war er von dem grausamen Schauspiel gefangen, das sich ihm gerade bot. Er sah den jungen Gryffindor, wie er sich langsam zu dieser verdammten Ravenclaw hinunter beugte. Draco spürte ein stechenden Schmerz, dumpf pochte er in seiner Brust. Sie kam ihm entgegen und dann trafen sich ihre Lippen. In diesem Moment glaubte Draco zu sterben. Wer auch immer ihn zerstören wollte, jetzt hatte er es geschafft.

Viele Schüler in der großen Halle sogen scharf die Luft ein und hielten sie an, auch der blonde Slytherin gehörte zu ihnen. Für ihn brach in diesem Moment seine Welt endgültig zusammen. Die letzte Hoffnung, die in seinem Innersten überlebt hatte, starb und mit ihr schien auch der junge Malfoy jeglichen Lebenswillen verloren zu haben, denn seine Augen wirkten leblos und tot. Noch nicht einmal mehr Schmerz war in ihnen zu lesen.

Auch Blaise Zabini hielt die Luft an. Jetzt verstand er, jetzt wusste er, was geschehen war. Zumindest konnte er es sich ungefähr vorstellen. Kein Wunder, dass Draco so fertig war. Vermutlich hatte er die beiden gestern Abend irgendwo gesehen. Da wäre vermutlich jeder total fertig und aufgelöst gewesen. Aber warum hatte das auch ausgerechnet gestern passieren müssen? Gerade wenn Draco... /Draco/ Blaise sah gerade noch, wie Draco an ihm vorbei ging. Den leeren Blick konnte er von hinten nicht sehen, doch wusste er, dass Draco noch mehr verletzt worden war. Er beeilte sich um mit seinem besten Freund Schritt halten zu können und hatte ihn auch schon nach einigen wenige Metern wieder eingeholt. Ein kurzer Blick in das Gesicht seines Freundes verriet ihm, dass er sich keinesfalls geirrt hatte, denn es wirkt leblos, einer Maske gleich. Nur, dass es dieses Mal keine Maske war, sondern die Wirklichkeit darstellte.

Wut baute sich in Blaise auf. Er war wütend auf sich, aber vor allen Dingen auf den Gryffindor. Immerhin war er der Grund für das Leid des blonden Zauberer. Wütend stapfte er neben Draco her und rempelte Harry, als sie an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei gingen, an. Dieser wirbelte herum und sah Blaise erbost an. „Was soll das, Zabini?" knurrte Harry. Blaise, der zur Zeit äußerst angriffslustig war, drehte sich ebenfalls um und glitzerte Harry wütend an. „Hast du ein Problem Potter?" „Ja, euch. Euch Slytherins! Was soll das, verdammt? Fängst du jetzt schon an wie Malfoy?" Kurz blickte Blaise zu dem genannten Jungen, welcher einfach weiter ging, ohne Notiz von dem Ganzen zu nehmen. Kurz leuchteten Blaise Augen traurig und mitleidig auf. /Draco.../

„Hey Malfoy, ruf deinen verdammten Schoßhund zurück!" rief Harry und erwartete einen bissigen Kommentar von diesem. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung bleib dieser aus. Satt dessen schritt er ohne sich umzudrehen weiter. Verwirrt sah Harry zu Blaise, welcher ihn nur sauer anfunkelte. „Halt die Klappe, Potter! Lass Draco gefälligst in Ruhe, sonst..." „Blaise!" eine weitere Stimme mischte sich in den Streit ein und ließ den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin innehalten. Hinter Harry war ein weiterer Gryffindor aufgetaucht und blickte Blaise nun verwirrt an. Er verstand nicht, wieso Blaise urplötzlich so angriffslustig geworden war? Was sollte das? Dieser hingegen schaute den jungen Iren, der nun aufgetaucht war, einmal lächelnd an. Er war der einzige, dem er im Moment nicht sauer sein konnte. Aber die anderen... er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die kleine Runde schweifen und machte sich daran Draco zu folgen, welcher mittlerweile den Slytherin-Tisch erreicht hatte.

„Was war denn mit dem heute los?" fragte Hermine, die vollkommen perplex hinter Harry stand. Normalerweise war nicht Blaise es, der sie angriff, sondern der junge Malfoy. Blaise lachte immer nur und brachte den Jüngeren wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Aber heute... „Ich hab keine Ahnung, Herm!" erklärte Ron, der ebenfalls vollkommen geschockt zu sein schien. Niemand verstand das neue Verhalten des jungen Slytherin. Es war so untypisch für Blaise. Was war los und was hatte das zu bedeuten? „Hey Seamus, wie hast du das hinbekommen?" fragte Harry nun an den Neuankömmling gewandt, der ebenfalls noch vollkommen perplex zu sein schien. Er verstand Blaise nicht und das sah man ihm auch an. Er war vollkommen verwirrt und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Ähm.. was? Ach das, na ja... gut erzogen, würde ich sagen!" erklärte der junge Ire lächelnd und machte sich dann daran, in die Halle zu kommen, die anderen folgten ihm.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die große Halle und es wurde schlagartig still. Jeder Schüler betrachtete das neue Traumpärchen der Schule. Ein letzter Kuss und Cho machte sich auf den Weg zum Ravenclaw-Tisch wo sie schon kichernd von ihren Freundinnen erwartet wurde. Alle Blicke folgten ihr.

Alle? Fast alle, ein blonder Slytherin blickte die ganze Zeit verbissen auf seinen Teller und versuchte verzweifelt die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Wieso musste die Welt auch nur so grausam zu ihm sein? Was hatte er schlimmes getan, um so gestraft werden zu müssen? Heftig biss er sich auf die Lippe, so fest, dass der metallische Geschmack von Blut seinen Mund ausfüllte, doch das störte ihn nicht. Genauso wenig wie der Schmerz, den seine Fingernägel verursachten, die sich unaufhörlich in seine helle Haut in den Handinnenflächen bohrten. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt nicht hier, sondern unten in den Kerkern, in seinem Bett? Oder zu Hause? Am Liebsten wäre er jetzt in seinem Zimmer, in Malfoy Manor, weit weg von diesem Szenario und dem damit verbundenen Leid. Doch er musste das hier ertragen und niemand würde ihm eine Chance geben, alle dem zu entfliehen. Oder?

Das Essen begann, als sich alle Schüler gesetzt hatte und mit ihm begann auch das Tuscheln und Flüstern über den neusten Tratsch. Und das Lieblingsthema waren natürlich Harry und Cho. Es wurde getratscht und spekuliert. Jeder redete und aß. So bemerkte niemand die leidvollen Blicke, die von dem jungen Slytherin ausgingen. Niemand außer seinem besten Freund und dieser wusste noch immer nicht, wie er Draco helfen sollte. Der junge Slytherin saß vollkommen kraftlos auf seinem Platz und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Er hatte noch nichts zu sich genommen und es hatte auch nicht den Anschein, als wolle er das jetzt ändern. Und Blaise konnte ihn gut verstehen. Er selbst hatte bei Liebeskummer auch keine Lust zu essen. Und so lange es nur einmal war, war das ja auch nicht dramatisch. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es auch bei nur diesem einem Mal blieb. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Draco bald wieder okay war. Er konnte nur hoffen...

So, das war's auch schon wieder. Wollte mich noch bei allen lieben Kommi-Schreibern bedanken. Hab mich über jeden einzelnen Kommi super gefreut g

Ni'lhan: Danke, hab ich gemacht. Hast recht, dass das besser ist g. Was der liebe Blaise mit Harry macht, kommt bald. Aber er ist seeehr angriffslustig blaisetätschel

Amunet: Bis Harry deinen Schatz wieder glücklich macht, das dauert noch... vielleicht macht er es auch gar nicht mitschulternzuck. Ja, wer kann die ‚gute' Cho schon leiden. Ich net... is gemein zu Dray anfunkel

Melissa: danke, freut mich, wenn dir meine Geschichten gefallen. Hoffe, dass dir dieser Teil auch gefallen hat...

KimAlexandra: Ich hoffe, dir hat das Kap gefallen g

Nym: Danke, ja ich mag Blaise auch, wenn er so ist. Mag ihn überhaupt g. Ob ich das bald änere... wohl eher net, die FF ist auf 8 Chap angesetzt. Wird wohl noch ein wenig dauern.

SammyBN: Hi, schön wenn dir meine Stories gefallen. Hoffe, dass sie dir auch weiterhin gefallen g. Nein, die beiden passen wirklich nicht zueinander, und vielleicht merkt Harry das ja auch bald ° Dann geht's Dray auch wieder gut...

Danke an alle, und ich würde mich auch dieses Mal wieder über Kommis freuen.

Bye Kael-san


	3. Langsam stirbt die Seele

So, erst Mal muss ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass dieses Kapitel so ewig auf sich warten ließ. Ich war aber nicht wirklich in der Stimmung, um daran weiter zu schreiben. Die Muse hat mich zwar noch immer nicht getroffen, aber ich musste doch mal wieder mit dieser Story vorankommen. Ich hoffe, dass das Niveau nicht vollkommen abgerutscht und die Story noch immer einiger Maßen annehmbar ist.

Zu den Kommis:

Amunet: Ja, für mich war es auch schwer, meinen kleinen Dray so leiden zu sehen, aber wer weiß vielleicht wird das sich ja bald wieder ändern. Und wenn nicht, darfsu Harry eine kleben... g

LuckyShadow: Tja... die Frage, ob er sich etwas antut, wird sich in diesem Kapi klären. Aber bitte nicht hauen wegduck Freut mich, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt y

SammyBN: Na ja, bei mir is das so. Um so lieber ich einen Chara hab, umso mehr leidet er. Aber das wird sich sicher früher oder später ändern.

KimAlexandra: Danke, schön, dass es dir gefallen hat!

Blaise-Zabini: rotwerd... danke. Ich weiß, dass das dritte Kap lange auf sich hat warten lassen, wobei die Leutz von ff.de noch länger warten mussten räusper. Tja... wer weiß. Vielleicht kommt alles ins Lot, dauert noch einige Chapis. Bis jetzt sind acht geplant... mal schauen, wie viele es werden °

So, danke an alle Kommischreiber. Ich hoffe, dass ich euch mit diesem Chap nicht allzu sehr enttäusche. Dann mal viel Spaß beim Lesen:

Chapter three

Langsam stirbt die Seele

Worte, laute Geräusche, unzählige Stimmen. Alles versuchte zu ihm durchzudringen. Unbeschreiblicher Lärm schien ihn zu umgeben und dennoch hörte er es nicht, blieb es still um ihn herum. Es schien fast so, als würde eine unsichtbare Mauer ihn von der Außenwelt abkapseln und nichts und niemand vermochte es, sie zu durchbrechen.

Auch nicht Blaise, welcher neben ihm her schritt und irgend etwas erzählte. Die Worte, die er sprach, konnte Draco nicht hören, konnte sie nicht verstehen. Dennoch wusste er, dass sein bester Freund mit ihm sprach, denn er konnte sehen, wie sich lautlos seine Lippen bewegten. So als würden unzählige Worte sie verlassen und trotzdem blieb Blaise stumm. Stumm, wie all die anderen Schüler, die um ihn herum zu ihren Klassensälen eilten.

Er –Draco- war einer unter vielen und trotz des ganzen Gedränges fühlte er sich einsam und verlassen, als wäre sonst niemand mehr hier. Und teilweise stimmte es sogar, denn es war niemand hier, niemand, der ihn retten konnte.

Nur eine einzige Person würde seine Seele - und somit ihn – vor der vollkommenen Dunkelheit retten können, doch eben diese Person war auch der Grund für sein Leid und Draco konnte kaum glauben, dass der junge Gryffindor ihm helfen würde. Sein Verhalten dem Slytherin gegenüber zumindest erweckte nicht den Anschein, dass er sich allzu große Sorgen und Gedanken um den jungen Malfoy zu machen schien.

Aber... was hatte er überhaupt erwartet? Etwa, das Harry James Potter ihm überglücklich um den Hals fallen und alles, was gewesen war, einfach so vergessen würde? Wie naiv war er eigentlich?

Blaue Augen betrachteten schon seit einiger Zeit aufmerksam den blondhaarigen Slytherin, der mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder in seiner eigenen Welt verschwunden zu sein schien. Die Sorgen, die Blaise sich um Draco machte, wuchsen mit jeder Sekunde und er verspürte immer, wenn er die leeren Augen des Jüngeren sah, das unbändige Verlangen, denjenigen, der für diesen Zustand verantwortlich war, auf der Stelle in das nächste Leben zu hexen! Auch jetzt machte sich wieder diese Wut in ihm breit, doch verflog sie genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es das auch nicht besser machte. Statt dessen machte sie einer schmerzlichen Hilflosigkeit Platz. Er wusste schon seit einiger Zeit einfach nicht mehr, wie er dem jungen Malfoy noch helfen sollte. Seine bisherigen Versuche Draco zu helfen und ihn aus seiner Einsamkeit zu befreien, ihn in Gespräche zu verwickeln, waren gescheitert. Und noch nicht einmal ein Scherz der Weasley-Zwillinge, den diese zuvor einem Zweitklässler gespielt hatten, hatte dem Slytherin ein Lächeln abgerungen. Sein Blick hatte das ganze Szenario nur einmal teilnahmslos gestreift und dann war er weitergegangen. Einfach so, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Er war zwar ein Malfoy und gab sich selten einem Gefühlsausbruch in der Öffentlichkeit hin, aber wenigstens ein Lachen, ein kleines Lächeln... irgend etwas, das Blaise zeigte, dass Draco's Seele noch in seinem Körper war, dass sie noch lebte. Doch nichts, nicht die kleinste Reaktion.

Schweigend liefen die beiden Slytherin neben einander her, gesellten sich zu einer schwatzenden, vor dem Klassenzimmer wartenden Gruppe von Schülern – Slytherin sowie auch Gryffindor – standen schweigend nebeneinander und warteten stumm.

Unauffällig blickten silbergraue Augen die Reihe von wartenden Schülern ab und blieb an einem jungen Gryffindor hängen der gerade, glücklich mit seinen beiden besten Freunden redend, vor dem Klassenzimmer ankam. Wie gerne würde er auch bei ihnen stehen und mit ihm reden, aber ihm war es verwehrt geblieben, die Freundschaft und Zuneigung des jungen Gryffindor zu erlangen. Kurz zuckte der junge Malfoy zusammen, als ihm dies, wie schon unzählige Male zuvor, bewusst wurde. Eisige Kälte erfasste seinen Körper und ließ den jungen Slytherin kurz erzittern. Die schmalen Hände zogen seine Robe ein wenig enger, versuchten die Kälte so zu vertreiben doch vergebens. Anstatt zu verschwinden wurde sie immer stärker.

Blaise, dem dies keines Wegs verborgen blieb, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und knurrte leise. Er brauchte gar nicht erst nach zu sehen um zu wissen, wer angekommen war. Es konnte nur einer sein und dieser Zauberer sollte dem jungen Slytherin heute wohl lieber aus dem Weg gehen. Denn Blaise konnte für heute nichts garantieren!

Doch noch bevor Blaise den jungen Gryffindor angreifen konnte, wurde die Tür des Klassensaals geöffnet und die Schüler strömten, leise seufzend, hinein. Niemand von ihnen hatte auch nur die geringste Lust nun Geschichte der Zauberei über sich ergehen zu lassen. Doch es würde sicher für niemanden eine solche Qual werden, wie für einen gewissen blonden Slytherin, der gerade, dicht gefolgt von seinem besten Freund den Saal betrat. Er bemerkte, wie ihm unzählige Blicke folgten, schmachtende, sowie hasserfüllte, doch ignorierte er dies heute. Er wünschte sich nur die Augen eines einzigen Schülers auf sich ruhen zu wissen, dafür würde er alles geben. Dafür, dass der junge Gryffindor sich nach ihm umdrehte und ihn nicht wütend ansah, sondern freundlich, liebevoll. Doch er wusste gleich, wie unwahrscheinlich dies war. Es würde wohl nie geschehen, dass Harry Potter sich für ihn interessierte. Er hatte immerhin heute morgen in der großen Hallen sehr deutlich gezeigt, für wen er sich interessierte. Mit diesem Gedanken schlich Draco – mehr als das er ging – zu seinem Platz, bemerkte nicht, dass der schwarzhaarige Slytherin, der zuvor noch hinter ihm gewesen war, nun fehlte. Auch bemerkte er dieses Fehlen nicht, als er sich kraftlos auf seinen Stuhl sinken ließ. Erst als aufgeregte Stimmen zu ihm drangen, die Mauer der Stille, die sich um ihn herum aufgebaut hatte, durchbrachen, bemerkte er den Verlust seines besten Freundes. Und er musste nicht lange suchen, um Blaise Zabini wieder zu finden.

Selbiger Slytherin stand nun mit glitzernden Augen einem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor gegenüber und beide waren bereit zum Angriff, auch wenn einer von beiden überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was mit dem Anderen los war. Aber Blaise hingegen wusste, weswegen er Harry Potter heute nicht ausstehen konnte, ja schon fast hasste. Immerhin war er der Grund für Dracos schlechte Verfassung und wenn das keine ausreichende Begründung war, um Harry jeglichen Fluch, den Blaise kannte, auf den Hals zu hetzen, dann wusste er auch nicht. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, Harry auch leiden zu lassen, ebenso, wie dieser Draco leiden ließ. Auch wenn Zabini wusste, dass dies im Vergleich zu Dracos Leid wohl nichts war. Aber er musste etwas tun und er würde etwas tun.

„Verdammt Zabini, was soll der Mist!" knurrte Harry und rieb sich die Schulter, mit der er gegen die dicke Holztür geknallt war, als Blaise sich zusammen mit Harry durch die Tür gequetscht und den Gryffindor wohlwissend gestoßen hatte. Einen Streit provozierend, hatte der Slytherin damit begonnen Harry zu triezen, worauf dieser natürlich sofort angesprungen war. Und nun standen sie sich gegenüber, bereit, jeden Moment loszulegen. „Mist? Wieso Mist? Ich kann nix dafür, wenn du nicht laufen kannst, Potter!" konterte Blaise und lächelte kalt. Harry würde ihm nicht davon kommen, er würde ihn hier und jetzt in das nächste Jahrtausend hexen oder am Besten gleich ganz von der Erde ins Jenseits oder sonst wo hin. Egal, nur weit weg von ihm und Draco.

„Sag mal, bist du heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden oder was? Wieso drehst du heute so ab, das ist normalerweise doch Malfoys Aufgabe!" begann Harry, wurde jedoch schlagartig von Blaise unterbrochen, der einen Schritt auf Harry zumachte und in warnend anfunkelte. „Ich habe dir heute schon einmal gesagt, dass du Draco gefälligst in Ruhe lassen sollst. Und ich rate dir, das auch zu tun, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren. Und glaub mir, Draco ist nicht der einzige Slytherin, der allerlei Flüche beherrscht. Also, wenn dir deine Körperteile und dein Leben lieb sind, dann..." Blaise beendete den Satz nicht, sondern blickte sich verwirrt um, als er eine leise Stimme vernahm, die seinen Namen rief. Er erblickte Draco, der vollkommen verloren auf seinem Stuhl saß und leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Lass das!" flüsterte er und blickte seinen besten Freund aus leblosen grauen Augen an.

In diesem Moment, bei diesem Anblick, als er in diese leeren grauen Augen blickte, hätte Blaise sich am liebsten umgedreht und Harry einen der drei Unverzeihlichen aufgehalst, doch er konnte nicht. Seine Hand, mit der er den Zauberstab fest umschlossen hielt, sank langsam hinab. Er konnte einfach nicht, nicht wenn Draco ihn so ansah. Es war so... so verdammt unfair. Unfair, dass der blonde Zauberer nun so litt. Und eigentlich sollte der Grund für dieses Leid ebenfalls leiden, doch im Moment... im Moment, war Draco viel wichtiger. Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick auf Harry stapfte Blaise Zabini an ihm vorbei und ließ sich neben Draco auf einen Stuhl sinken. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die herrschende Stille und erkannte, dass aller Augen auf ihm ruhten, doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Slytherin an seiner Seite, der leicht zu lächeln versuchte und ein leises „Danke" flüsterte ehe er nach vorne blickte und darauf zu warten schien, dass der Lehrer endlich kam. Blaise tat es ihm gleich, doch anstatt nach dem Lehrer zu sehen, blickte er zum goldenen Trio und versuchte Harry mit seinen Blicken zu töten. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja.

Selbiger saß zwischen Ron und Hermine, die sich aufgeregt über das Verhalten des schwarzhaarigen Slytherin ausließen und allerlei mögliche Spekulationen anstellten, welche dieses zu erklären versuchten. Doch er hörte gar nicht wirklich zu, statt dessen blickte er zu den Slytherin hinüber. Er verstand nicht, wieso sich Blaise urplötzlich so komisch verhielt. Er hatte dem Slytherin doch nichts getan. Und Malfoy? Malfoys Verhalten war noch verwirrender. Er stritt sich nicht mit Harry und schwieg eigentlich die ganze Zeit über. Er hatte den ganzen Morgen noch keinen bissigen Kommentar aus dem Mund des jungen Malfoy gehört. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel Harry das überhaupt nicht. Er mochte es nicht, dass Malfoy ihn nicht beachtete.

Der blondhaarige Slytherin versuchte seinerseits jedoch verzweifelt seine Maske aufrecht zu halten, was ihm keinesfalls leicht gelang. Am Liebsten wäre er schon längst aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden und hätte sich in seinem Zimmer verkrochen, auch wenn das nicht die Art eines Malfoys war. Aber war es denn eigentlich die Art eines Malfoys, solche Schmerzen erdulden zu müssen. Er glaubte kaum. Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken bekam Draco nicht mit, dass Professor Binns in den Saal schwebte und damit begann mit monotoner Stimme sämtliche Geschichtsdaten herunter zu rattern. Das nur wenige Schüler mitschrieben störte ihn kaum, der Geist bemerkte es noch nicht einmal. Vermutlich, weil dies in den meisten Stunden so war, also etwas wie Normalität. Doch heute war der Unterricht alles andere als normal. Halb Gryffindor diskutierte über das seltsame Verhalten von Blaise Zabini und Slytherin... Nun ja, auch Slytherin schien sich seine Gedanken darüber zu machen. Aller Augen ruhten auf Blaise und Draco und nach und nach fiel immer mehr Schlangen der weniger gute Zustand des jungen Malfoy auf. Das zumindest erklärte die Angriffslust Zabinis...

Blaise der noch immer unentwegt sein Augenmerk auf den jungen Potter richtete und ihm alles mögliche an den Hals wünschte, bekam nur am Rande mit, wie leise getuschelt wurde. Und dennoch wusste er, dass den meisten Slytherin Dracos Zustand aufgefallen sei dürfte. Er fluchte lautlos. Er hatte es ja gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, dass ihnen früher oder später auffallen würde, wie schlecht es dem blonden Zauberer ging.. jedoch hatte er gehofft, dass dem nicht so schnell der Fall sein würde. Aber nun... nun konnte er es auch nicht mehr ändern. Er Konnte nur hoffen, dass sich nicht alles noch verschlimmern würde. /Daran ist nur Potter schuld/ Wieder ein hasserfüllter Blick in Richtung des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Harry Potter würde so lange keine ruhige Minute mehr haben, bis es Draco wieder besser ging, dafür würde Blaise höchst persönlich Sorge tragen. Das dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin bei diesem Gedanken ein leises Knurren entwich, bemerkte dieser kaum. Sein Banknachbar jedoch sehr wohl.

Kraftlos hob Draco seinen Kopf hoch, blickte erschöpft zu seinem besten Freund, wollte wissen, was los war? Leere graue Augen musterten den Schwarzhaarigen an seiner Seite. Was mit Blaise wohl los war? Vielleicht war er ja sauer auf Draco? Für einen winzigen Moment verzog sich das Gesicht des jungen Slytherin schmerzhaft. Er dachte daran, was wäre, wenn er nun auch noch Blaise verlieren würde. Immerhin hatte er sehr viel von dem anderen verlangt. Er hatte ihm immer die Ohren wegen... wegen dem Gryffindor vollgejammert und auch jetzt war er alles andere als leicht zu ertragen. /Wie Blaise es überhaupt mit mir aushält/ Gewissensbisse begannen den jungen Zauberer zu plagen, während er daran dachte, was er seinem besten Freund in der letzten Zeit abverlangte und er wurde sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde sicherer, dass der schwarzhaarige Slytherin ihn früher oder später auch nicht mehr leiden konnte. Draco konnte spüren, wie sich auch diese Erkenntnis tief in seine Seele fraß und Spuren hinterließ, die wohl nie verblassen würden. Er konnte den Anblick seines besten Freundes nicht mehr ertragen und wand sich ab. /Ich bin allen nur eine Last/ Er spürte nicht, wie seine Schultern zu zittern begannen, jedoch vernahm er sehr wohl diese leisen Stimmen, die sich wieder aus der Dunkelheit an ihn heranschlichen. „allein. So allein" „Keiner der dich mag..." „alle verlassen dich" „armes Kind"

Weghören... er musste weghören, er durfte ihnen nicht zu hören. Fest schloss er die Augen und versuchte die Stimmen zu vertreiben, wollte sie los werden, jedoch verschwanden sie nicht.

Erst, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, verstummten sie, hinterließen jedoch ein lautloses Versprechen, dass sie wiederkommen würden.

Blaise hatte nicht registriert, dass Draco ihn ansah, wissen wollte, was den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin so ärgerte. Jedoch hatte er es sehr wohl bemerkt, als der andere sich urplötzlich weggedreht und unkontrolliert zu zittern begonnen hatte. Sofort hatte der blonde Zauberer wieder die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seines besten Freundes. Potter war für's Erste vergessen. Eilig versuchte Blaise die Situation zu überblicken, wollte wissen, was den anderen so verwirrt oder aufgeregt hatte. Doch der Blonde reagierte nicht, weder auf seine Fragen noch auf sein Flehen, ihm doch endlich z sagen, was los sei. Draco schien nicht hier zu sein, nicht in dieser Welt und das bereitete dem anderen Sorgen. Kurz sah er sich um, ehe er die Hand hob und mit Professor Binns sprach. „Professor. Draco geht es nicht gut... kann ich bitte mit ihm zur Krankenstation gehen!"

Der Geist unterbrach das Aufzählen von Daten für einen kurzen Moment und betrachtete den jungen Schüler neben Blaise. Dann nickte er und wand sich mit monotoner Stimme wieder der Klasse zu. Für einen Geist schien Draco vermutlich noch nicht wirklich krank auszusehen... zumindest nicht allzu Besorgnis erregend. Für Blaise hingegen schon. Er stand auf und fasste Draco an die Schulter, als dieser keine Anstalten machte, ihm zu folgen. Um so erleichterter war Blaise, als der blonde Zauberer den Kopf anhob und grauen Augen ihn fragend ansahen.

„Komm Dray. Wir gehen!" flüsterte er, so leise, dass nur Draco es verstehen konnte. Dieser blickte verwirrt zu Blaise auf. Was war denn nun los? Wieso sollten sie gehen? Unentwegt blickte er in die blauen Augen des Älteren, versuchte eine Antwort darauf zu finden, doch spiegelten sich in ihnen nur Sorge und Angst wider. Was war los? Kurz blickte Draco sich um, bemerkte, dass die Augen aller Schüler auf ihn gerichtet waren. Doch warum? Er verstand nicht so ganz... War irgendetwas mit ihm? Oder... sah man ihm seinen Zustand etwa an?

Ein leichtes Drücken an seiner Schulter ließ ihn wieder zu Blaise schauen. „Na los, komm. Gehen wir Draco." Mit diesen Worten zog er den blonden Slytherin sanft vom Stuhl und verließ mit ihm den Klassensaal, immer darauf bedacht, dass Draco nicht stolperte. Denn Dracos Schritte wirkten äußerst kraftlos und es schien fast so, als könnte der junge Zauberer jeden Moment zusammenklappen.

Um so erleichterter war Blaise dann, als er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen hörte. Er entließ Dracos eisige Hand aus seiner eigenen und drehte sich zu dem anderen um, betrachtete ihn genaustens. Der Jüngere schien wieder in seinen Gedanken verschwunden zu sein. Blaise seufzte. Das konnte wirklich noch heiter werden.

„Draco, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus... vielleicht solltest du dich wirklich untersuchen lassen. Gehen wir in den Krankenflügel!" Die Besorgnis, die in Blaise Stimme lag, war kaum zu überhören und auch Draco vernahm sie, ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Es dauerte kurz, bis die Worte zu ihm durchdrangen, doch als er sie endlich vernahm, schüttelte er eilig den Kopf – unterließ es jedoch wieder, als ihm schwindelig wurde. Kurz lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, versuchte seinen rasselnden Atem zu beruhigen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er wollte nicht in den Krankenflügel. Er hasste diesen Ort. Außerdem wusste er, was mit ihm los war und Madam Pomfrey würde ihm mit keinem ihrer Tränke oder Heilmittelchen helfen können. Niemand würde ihm helfen können. Auch Blaise nicht... So lächelte er den anderen nur entschuldigend und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Unterließ es jedoch sogleich wieder, als ihm erneut leicht schwindelig wurde. „Nein... nein, Blaise. Lass nur. Ich... ich werde mich ein wenig hinlegen und dann wird es mir heute mittag schon wieder besser gehen. Also, mach dir keine Sorgen!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, macht sich langsam auf den Weg in Richtung Kerker. Seine Schritte wirkten unsicher und seine Haltung war kraftlos. Blaise betrachtete den junge Malfoy besorgt. Ihm gefiel es nicht, Draco allein zu lassen... aber wenn er ihm jetzt folgte. /Dray würde sicher sauer werden, denken dass ich ihm nicht vertraue... dann wird er mich meiden und ich kann gar nicht mehr auf ihn achten. Aber... ich... ich kann ihn doch nicht allein.../

Wie als hätte Draco die Gedanken seines besten Freundes gelesen, drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal um, lächelte leicht – oder er versuchte es zumindest. Leise Worte durchstreiften den Flur. „Wir sehen uns später!" Dann war Draco um die Ecke verschwunden.

Blaise stand noch einige Minuten reglos dar, starrte Draco nach, der schon verschwunden war. Noch immer rang der Schwarzhaarige mit sich selbst, mit dem Drang dem anderen zu folgen oder vielleicht doch besser zurück in die Klasse zu gehen. Auf der einen Seite war da seine grenzenlose Sorge um den blonden Zauberer. Er fürchtete sich davor, dass Draco etwas zustieß, dass er sich etwas antat. Zurzeit traute er dem jungen Malfoy fast alles zu. Immerhin war er wirklich tief verletzt worden und Blaise wusste nicht, wie Draco damit umgehen würde. Aber das, was er bis jetzt gesehen hatte, ließ ihn böses vermuten.

Aber... auf der anderen war da diese kleine Stimme, die ihm sagte, er solle Draco doch vertrauen. Draco würde schon zur Vernunft kommen und wissen was er tat. Er war vermutlich nur fertig, kein Wunder nach dieser langen Nacht. Wer konnte es ihm nach dem gestrigen Erlebnis verübeln, dass er heute nicht ganz auf dem Besen flog? Aber, das hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass sich das nicht bald wieder ändern würde. Vielleicht nicht in einer Stunde, aber heute Mittag oder Morgen konnte die Welt doch wirklich schon wieder ganz anders aussehen, auch für Draco. Und dieser war bis heute auch wirklich kein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen, er hatte sich immer zu helfen und wehren gewusst.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin nickte zustimmend. Ja bis jetzt hatte Draco vieles überstanden, wieso nicht auch das. Es könnte einige Zeit dauern, aber diese Zeit sollte man dem Jungen doch auch zugestehen, oder?

Schließlich entschied sich Blaise dafür, Draco erst einmal ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. Vielleicht war dies wirklich alles, was der junge Malfoy benötigte. Einfach ein wenig Zeit, um sich Gedanken zu machen und sich darüber klar zu werden, was er nun machen würde.

Noch ein letzter hoffnungsvoller Blick in die Richtung, in die Draco verschwunden war, dann wand Blaise sich zum Gehen. Er hoffte bei Merlin das sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen als totaler Schwachsinn herausstellen sollte und die Stimme, die an sein Vertrauen zu Draco appellierte, Recht behielt. Denn er wüsste nicht, was er tun sollte, wenn dem nicht so war...

Die Klassenzimmertür fiel lautlos hinter ihm ins Schloss. Die fragenden Blicke der anwesenden Schüler ignorierte, er. Statt dessen starrte er aus dem Fenster, betrachtete die tiefschwarzen Wolken, die langsam am horizont aufzogen und unheilverkündend näherrückten. Ansonsten war es ruhig, selbst die geschwätzigsten Schüler waren still und auch auf den Fluren herrschte eine bedrückende Stille. Nur das Heulen des Windes war noch auf den Gängen zu hören und es schien fast so, als würde selbst der Wind die Zukunft erahnen, als würde er um all das Weinen was geschehen war und noch geschehen würde. Und vielleicht wusste er wirklich, was die Zukunft an Schmerz und Leid noch zu bringen vermochte...

Draco schritt langsam die Flure Hogwarts entlang, wobei... schreiten wohl eher das falsche Wort war. Der junge Malfoy schwankte mehr als das er ging und musste sich immer wieder an der Wand abstützen um nicht gänzlich umzukippen. Er hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass er so ausgelaugt war... dabei hatte er heute doch noch gar nichts anstrengendes gemacht. An die Nacht, die er hinter sich hatte, wollte er nicht denken, versuchte eine andere Erklärung zu finden. Wobei... eigentlich war das jetzt ja auch egal. Er war sowieso gleich in seinem Zimmer, dann konnte er sich ausruhen. Nur noch ein paar Schritte...

Kraftlos sank Draco auf sein Bett, kippte auch sogleich zur Seite, blieb reglos auf der weichen Matratze liegen. Einzig seine Brust hob und senkte sich in raschem Tempo, zeigte, dass der junge Malfoy noch lebte.

Noch nie war der Weg zu den Räumen der Slytherin so anstrengend gewesen aber er hatte es ja jetzt geschafft, jetzt konnte er sich ein wenig entspannen, neue Kräfte sammeln und sich beruhigen. Immerhin musste er bald wieder fit sein... denn wenn er wieder in den Unterricht ging, war es unvermeidlich, dass er IHN wieder sah. Er würde sich nicht immer vor ihm verstecken können. Er durfte es nicht mehr so nah an sich heranlassen... er musste die Schmerzen verbergen. Es sollte sich niemand mehr wegen ihm sorgen. Er musste Stärke zeigen. /Stärke/

Starr blickte er in die Dunkelheit, die in seinem Zimmer herrschte. All seine Vorhänge waren zugezogen, so dass kein einziger Lichtstrahl in das Innere des Raumes drang. Irgendwie konnte er das im Moment nicht ertragen. Es erinnerte ihn an Harry... an das strahlende Leuchten seiner grünen Augen, das Lächeln, das heller als jeder Sonnenaufgang zu sein schien. Scharf sog Draco die Luft ein, spürte wieder diese unsäglichen Schmerzen in seiner Brust die sich unaufhaltsam auszubreiten schienen, ebenso diese eisige Kälte, die mit dem Schmerz zusammen Einzug hielt. Er wusste, dass er ihnen nicht entfliehen konnte. Dabei hatte er es doch versucht... war jedoch gescheitert.

Und dann kamen sie wieder, durchbrachen die herrschende Stille. Wie schon einige Male zuvor, konnte er wieder diese Stimmen vernehmen. Stimmen, die aus der Dunkelheit zu kommen schienen und nach ihm riefen. „Komm, Kind... komm zu uns." „Kind mit gebrochenem Herz..." „Bist sicher bei uns.." „Werden dich beschützen, für immer..." Melodische Stimmen die ihn lockten und im Moment hatte er keine kraft ihnen zu entrinnen, er war zu müde. Er realisierte nicht mehr, wie sich seine Lider schlossen, war schon abgedriftet, seine Seele fast vollkommen in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Noch hatte er nicht ganz aufgegeben, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit...

Der Unterricht schien für Blaise endlos zu sein und umso erleichterter war er letztlich, als die letzte Stunde endlich zu ende ging. Eilig räumte er seine Sachen zusammen, ignorierte die fragenden Blicken der restlichen Slytherin wie schon die Stunden zu vor, machte sich statt dessen auf den Weg zu den Schlafsälen. Er musste unbedingt nachsehen, wie es dem blonden Zauberer mittlerweile ging, ob ihm die Pause, die er sich genommen hatte, gut getan hatte.

Draco öffnete langsam seine Augen, als er ein unaufhörliches Klopfen an der Tür vernahm. Langsam löste sich seine Seele von der Dunkelheit, die ihn noch vor wenigen Sekunden sanft umschlossen und von allen Schmerzen ferngehalten hatte, die jetzt umso stärker wieder auf ihn einprasselten. Ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen entwich den Lippen des jungen Malfoy und er ballte die Hand vor seiner Brust, krallte sie in sein Hemd. Dabei hatte er doch so gehofft, dass es nach ein wenig Ruhe besser sein würde. Wieso musste es aber immer noch so weh tun? Was hatte er denn schlimmes getan, um so bestraft zu werden? Was denn nur?

Ein erneutes Klopfen erinnerte Draco daran, was ihn aus seinem Dämmerzustand gerissen hatte und er blickte auf, registrierte nun endlich auch die Stimme, die anscheinend zu der klopfenden Person gehörte. Mühsam richtete sich der blonde Zauberer auf, versuchte aufzustehen unterließ es jedoch, als ihm seine Beine den Dienst versagten. Seufzend bat er die ‚unermüdliche' Person herein und wie erwartet trat niemand geringer als sein bester Freund durch die Tür.

Unruhig wartete Blaise vor der Tür des jungen Malfoy, klopfte immer wieder und wartete auf Antwort. Auch sein Rufen war bis jetzt unbeantwortet geblieben und so langsam begann Blaise sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Vielleicht hätte er Draco doch nicht allein gehen lassen sollen? Was wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen war? Die Tür war von innen verschlossen und nur draco konnte sie öffnen... was sollte er denn nur tun, wenn...

Ein leises „Herein" und das Klacken des Türschlosses, das sich öffnete rissen den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin aus den Gedanken und mit einem Schlag fühlte Blaise sich um viele Tonnen leichter. Zumindest war Draco noch bei Bewusstsein, auch wenn ein Lebenszeichen seitens des jungen Malfoy lange hat auf sich warten lassen. /Vielleicht ist er ja auch nur eingeschalfen/ versuchte Blaise die letzten Zweifel beiseite zu schieben, während er eintrat. Sofort suchten seine Augen nach dem blonden Slytherin und fanden ihn schließlich auf dem Bett sitzend. Blaise musterte seinen Freund kritisch und trotz der geschlossenen Vorhänge konnte Blaise sehr wohl erkennen, dass es Draco keinen Deut besser zu gehen schien, wie er mit Bedauern und Sorge feststellen musste. Er schien zwar ein wenig geschlafen zu haben, aber erholt sah Draco nun wirklich nicht aus.

Seufzend ließ Blaise Dracos Tasche auf dem Schreibtisch des Malfoys nieder. „Wie geht es dir denn, Dray?" ohne sich umzusehen schritt Blaise schnurstracks auf die Fenster zu und ließ Licht in den Raum.

Draco schloss zischend die Augen und hielt sich den Arm vors Gesicht, als Blaise die Vorhänge aufzog. Licht war nun wirklich das letzte, was er sehen wollte. Es tat so sehr in den Augen weh... Draco stockte, seit wann war er darin nur so empfindlich geworden?

Blaise, der Dracos Reaktion sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, zog verwundert eine Augenbraue nach oben, sagte jedoch nichts. Statt dessen wiederholte er seine Frage von eben. „Wie es dir geht, will ich wissen, Draco? Geht es dir wieder ein wenig besser?" Nur ein Blick genügte, damit Blaise wusste, dass es Draco nicht besser ging. Die Haut des blonden Zauberers war noch immer viel zu blass, die Haltung war kraftlos und die Augen strahlten ein Leere aus, die Blaise eisige Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Und dennoch...

„Mir geht es besser, danke Blaise!" antwortete Draco lächelnd, auch wenn sein Lächeln er gezwungen wirkte. Der Schwarzhaarige hingegen schnaubte missbilligend. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er angelogen wurde, und es war offensichtlich, dass Draco ihn gerade anlog. Immerhin zeigte seine Erscheinung, dass es ihm wirklich alles andere als besser ging. „Dray, bitte... sag mir die Wahrheit!" bat Blaise, doch auch dieses Mal lächelte Draco nur. „Glaube mir, Blaise. Es geht mir wirklich gut. Gehst du jetzt essen?" Blaise bemerkte natürlich sofort den Themenwechsel, den Draco durchführte. Seufzend gab er sich geschlagen, heute würde er es Draco noch einmal durchgehen lassen. Aber wenn sich sein Zustand nicht bald änderte...

„Ja, ich wollte in die große Halle gehen. Kommst du mit?" Draco schien kurz zu überlegen, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich... ich habe mir heute Mittag etwas aus der Küche geholt. Hab keine Hunger, aber danke. Kannst mir ja morgen erzählen, ob irgendetwas vorgefallen ist. Ich werde mich wohl gleich hinlegen. Also dann, guten Appetit!" Die Bitte zu gehen war kaum zu überhören, auch wenn sie nicht direkt ausgesprochen worden war. Doch Blaise verstand Draco, immerhin kannte er den Blonden schon lange genug um sein Art genaustens zu kennen. Wieder entwich ein Seufzen seinen Lippen. Er ahnte, dass es gelogen war, dass Draco sich nichts zu essen besorgt hatte, doch hoffte, nein flehte er, dass es anders war. Er betete dafür, dass Draco in der Küche gewesen war. Er war sowieso schon so kraftlos, da musste er sich nicht noch auf die Knochen runterhungern. Noch ein letztes Mal nahm er den Jüngeren in Augenschein. Es tat ihm weh, Draco so zu sehen, so verletzt und kränklich... auch wenn Draco es zu kaschieren versuchte.

Hoffentlich war das bald wieder vorbei und Draco konnte wieder Draco sein, so fröhlich und gemein wie früher. So zumindest gefiel er Blaise überhaupt nicht. Langsam wand sich Blaise zum gehen, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um, als er schon das kühle Metall der Klinke unter seiner Haut fühlen konnte.

„Ich komme dann später noch vorbei und bring dir einen Apfel oder so mit, okay?" Er wusste, dass es ein verzweifelter Versuch war, Draco zu helfen. Aber im Moment fiel ihm nichts anderes ein. Er wusste im Moment nicht, wie er dem Blonden helfen sollte... all seine Ideen waren verschwunden, als er die gebrochene Gestalt des ehemals so stolzen Zauberers auf dem Bett vorgefunden hatte. Er konnte nur noch an Draco denken, an seine Schmerzen und wollte sich noch nicht einmal vorstellen, welche Qualen der Blonde erdulden musste, wenn er sich so sehr veränderte. Aber irgendwie würde er ihm helfen und wenn es nur mit Kleinigkeiten war.

„Nein, danke Blaise. Ich werde mich jetzt wirklich hinlegen. Immerhin kann ich ja morgen nicht schon wieder fehlen, oder? Also, bis morgen früh." Damit war das Gespräch für Draco beendet und er stand auf, drehte Blaise den Rücken zu und schritt langsam und vorsichtig zum Fenster, blickte hinaus. Den Anblick des Schwarzhaarigen konnte er nicht mehr länger ertragen. Diese mitleidvollen Blicke und er wusste, dass sie auch noch gerechtfertigt waren. Er sah vermutlich wirklich alles andere als okay aus. Vermutlich sah er ungefähr so aus, wie er sich fühlte und es war klar, dass Blaise wusste, dass er ihn belogen hatte. Ein Grund mehr, weswegen er den anderen nicht mehr ansehen konnte. Blaise war sein bester Freund und es fiel ihm nicht leicht ihn zu belügen. Außerdem wusste er sehr wohl, welche Sorgen Blaise sich um ihn – Draco – machte und das sollte er nicht. Er sollte nicht auch noch sein Leben versauen, nur weil Draco sein Herz unwiederbringlich verschenkt hatte, falsch verschenkt hatte. Blaise sollte sich keine Gedanken um Dracos gebrochene Seele machen müssen, er sollte so bleiben, wie er vor dieser Nacht gewesen war. Es reichte, wenn einer an dieser Sache zugrunde ging. Und Draco würde Blaise sicher nicht mit sich ziehen. Nein, Blaise sollte aus dieser Sache rausgehalten werden... wenigstens er sollte weiterhin glücklich sein. Er hatte ihm schon oft genug geholfen... das würde er auch alleine durchstehen, mit Sicherheit.

Noch immer an der Tür stehend, betrachtete Blaise die Gestalt, die von dem blutroten Licht der untergehenden Sonne umrahmt zu werden schien, ja schon fast verschlungen wurde. Und für einen kurzen Moment schien es, dass sich das Rot verwandelte, verfestigte und etwas zeigte, das geschehen würde. Ein Meer aus Rot umschloss den blassen Körper, ein Meer aus Blut, Dracos Blut...

Eilig schüttelte Blaise den Kopf, an so etwas durfte er noch nicht einmal denken. Draco würde so etwas doch sicher nie tun. So weit würde Blaise es niemals kommen lassen und wenn er jede Sekunde bei Draco bleiben musste. Doch... vermutlich war es nur eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen. Draco war sicher der letzte Mensch, der sich selbst verletzte... physisch zumindest. Psychisch war er derzeit wirklich alles andere als gesund. Aber, das würde sich sicher bald wieder ändern, das hoffte Blaise zumindest.

Ein letzter Blick, dann ließ er den jungen Malfoy endlich allein. Die leise Stimme, die ihn zum Bleiben aufforderte, versuchte Blaise zu ignorieren und kam statt dessen Dracos Wunsch nach, alleine zu sein. Er würde auch noch morgen mit Draco reden können. Eine Nacht Schlaf würde Draco sicher gut tun und wenn nicht, würde Blaise sich etwas einfallen lassen. Und bis dahin... „Schlaf gut, Dray!"

Langsam ging die Sonne hinter dem verbotenen Wald unter, färbte den Himmel blutrot und ging langsam in die tiefschwarze Nacht über. Die dunklen Sturmwolken kamen immer näher, bargen das letzte Licht hinter sich und hinderten es daran, den Boden zu erreichen, bis letzten Endes die Nacht über den Tag siegte und sich über die Ländereien Hogwarts legte.

Draco saß allein im Dunkeln in seinem Zimmer und starrte stumm aus dem Fenster. Blaise war schon vor Ewigkeiten gegangen und er selbst hatte sich seit Stunden nicht mehr bewegt, versuchte weiterhin diesen brennenden, immerwährenden Schmerz in seinem Inneren zu überwinden. Doch egal was er tat, an was er dachte, er blieb und wurde immer schlimmer. Verzweifelt ballte der Slytherin seine Hände noch fester zu Fäusten, die Fingernägel gruben sich schon tief in die blasse Haut. /Es soll aufhören. Es tut so weh... warum kann es nicht einfach aufhören/ Suchend schaute er sich in seinem Zimmer um, versuchte in der Dunkelheit die Antwort zu finden, als sein Blick auf einen im Mondschein leuchtenden Gegenstand fiel.

Schwerfällig stand Draco auf und schleifte sich mehr als das er ging zu der Kommode, auf der besagter Gegenstand lag, der seine Neugierde erweckt hatte.

Schlanke Finger fuhren über das kalte Metall des Drachendolches, umschlossen fest den Griff und hielten ihn in die Höhe. Erneut fiel das Licht des silbrigen Mondes auf das scharfe Metall und ließ es bläulich schimmern. Diesen Dolch hatte ihm doch einmal sein Vater geschenkt. Er war scharf und schnitt nur dann, wenn sein Besitzer es wollte. Somit war gewährleistet, dass ein Fremder ihn mit seinem eigenen Dolch niemals verletzten oder man sich aus Versehen selbst schneiden könnte. Aber was, wenn er selbst... also bewusst... /Vielleicht ist das... die Lösung. Vielleicht hört der Schmerz dann auf/ Er krempelte seine Robe nach oben und setzte die geschwungene Klinge des Dolches an.

Scharf sog Draco die Luft ein, als das scharfe Metall tiefe Furchen in seine kränklich wirkende Haut ritzte. Sofort quoll rotes Blut aus den geschaffenen Wunden, benetzte die schneeweiße Haut. Und mit jedem Tropfen Blutes, den er verlor, verschwanden die Schmerzen, die sein Herz in seinem Inneren verursachten. Er fühlte sich leer und irgendwie schwerelos, frei. Er musste sich für kurze Zeit keine Gedanken um etwas machen und all seine Schmerzen schienen mit dem roten Lebenselexier seinen Körper verlassen zu haben.

Doch währte dieser Zustand nicht lange, sobald der Blutfluss versiegte, kehrten die Schmerzen und die Hoffnungslosigkeit zurück.

Erneut setzte Draco die Klinge an. Immer und immer wieder. Die Schnitte wurden tiefer, er versuchte den Schmerzen länger zu entfliehen und es klappte auch. Jedoch würde er einen hohen Preis bezahlen müssen. Früher oder später...

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf dem Boden liegend auf, sein Blick fiel direkt auf den Blut verschmierten Dolch, welcher direkt vor ihm auf dem Teppich lag. Der schneeweiße Drache mit den grünen Augen schien ihn fast vorwurfsvoll anzusehen, so dass Draco ihn schnappte und in irgendeine Schublade stopfte. Dann beseitigte er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs alle Flecken auf dem Teppich und machte sich völlig erschöpft auf den Weg ins Bad. Ohne weiter auf seine völlig aufgeschnittenen Handgelenke zu achten stieg er unter die Dusche, wusch die letzten Blutspuren von seinem Körper. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand diese Spuren sah. Niemand sollte sehen, dass seine Seele gestorben war. Niemand...

So, das war's dann mal wieder, bis zum nächsten Chap.

Bis denne

Kael-san


	4. Stumme Schreie in der Dunkelheit

Auch hier schreitet die Story endlich langsam voran. Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt euch. Sagt mir ruhig, wie ihr es findet.

Noch ein dickes Danke an all die Reviewschreiber, ihr seid klasse.

Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim lesen...

Chapter four

Stumme Schreie in der Dunkelheit

Langsam streifte sich Draco seine Kleider über, achtete darauf, dass alle Spuren verdeckt wurden und schritt dann aus seinem Zimmer. Heute würde er sich anstrengen... Niemand sollte merken, wie schlecht es ihm ging, vor allem nicht Blaise. Dieser hatte sich gestern schon genug Gedanken um den Blonden gemacht. Und heute würde er zeigen, dass es ihm wieder gut ging. Dass er wieder der Alte war. Er wollte keine Sorge in den Augen des schwarzhaarigen Slytherin mehr sehen, nicht wegen ihm...

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, bekam Draco nicht mit, wie ihm eben dieser schwarzhaarige Zauberer entgegen kam. Blaise war verwundert, dass er Draco auf dem Flur erblickte. Eigentlich hätte er erwartet, dass der Jüngere noch immer in seinem Bett lag... Aber anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Vielleicht... vielleicht ging es Draco endlich wieder besser. Er hoffte es.

„Morgen Draco!" grüßte der Schwarzhaarige, Draco lächelte leicht. Sofort merkte Blaise, dass es kein echtes Lächeln war. Seit langem schon konnte er in Draco lesen, wie in einem Buch. Sie kannten sich schon viel zu lange Zeit, als dass sie sich gegenseitig etwas vormachen konnten. Wieso versuchte es Draco dann trotzdem?

Ein leises „Morgen Blaise!" riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Draco stand neben ihm, nickte und schritt dann weiter. Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete schon Pansy auf sie, freudig warf sie sich um Dracos Hals und nahm ihn in Beschlag. Lächelnd ließ Draco es über sich ergehen. So sehr, wie er immer tat, hasste er Pansy gar nicht. Sie war zwar nervig, aber sie konnte zuhören. Und im Moment war sie eine willkommene Ablenkung für den Blonden.

Sie zog ihn mit sich aus den Slytherin-Kerkern in Richtung Große Halle. Blaise lief langsam hinter ihnen her, Draco immer im Auge behaltend.

Nein, Draco ging es nicht besser. Überhaupt nicht... und auch wenn er sich für andere gut verstellen konnte, früher oder später würden die anderen auch bemerken, wie schlecht es dem Blonden ging. Spätestens wenn er zusammenbrach... und dann?

Wie konnten sie ihm helfen? Konnte es überhaupt noch jemand... oder war es vielleicht schon zu spät.

Unruhig blickten die grauen Augen des jungen Malfoys hin und her, er wusste, dass Harry hier irgendwo in der Nähe war und er wollte es um jeden Preis vermeiden, ihm zu nahe zu kommen. Das würde er nicht ertragen können. So war es nur verständlich, dass er ihm so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

Doch das Schicksal schien es nicht gut mit ihm zu meinen, denn in eben diesem Moment wurde Draco von hinten angerempelt.

„Pass doch auf!" zischte eine weibliche Stimme, die Draco sofort als Cho Changs identifizierte. Und tatsächlich schritt sie an Draco vorbei, warf selbigem einen bitterbösen Blick zu, ehe sie sich seelig lächelnd an Harry schmiegte. Dieser lächelte ebenfalls und ging – ohne Draco eines Blickes zu würdigen – in die Große Halle.

Eisige Kälte durchzog Dracos Körper. Sie nagte an seiner Seele und hielt ihn fest umklammert. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und starrte reglos dem Pärchen hinterher.

Wieso hatte er sie jetzt sehen müssen? Wieso nur/Wieso/

Verwundert blickte Pansy auf, als Draco plötzlich stehen blieb und seine Hände eiskalt wurden. Sie schaute in das blasse Gesicht und sog erschrocken die Luft ein.

„Dray, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Keine Reaktion, der Blonde starrte stur geradeaus. Die junge Slytherin folgte seinem Blick und ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Sie hätte es ja wissen müssen. „Potter..."

Dunkler Nebel begann ihn einzuhüllen, legte sich vor seine Augen und verwandelte alles um in herum in tiefste Nacht. Leise, ihm wohlbekannte Stimmen drangen zu ihm durch, flüsterten und lockten ihn. „Komm zu uns..." „Gebrochene Seele..." „Niemals mehr allein..." Unaufhaltsam sprachen sie auf ihn ein, zerrten an ihm, wollten ihn zu sich holen. Doch er wollte nicht, auch wenn er sich nach ein bisschen Ruhe sehnte. Eilig schüttelte er den Kopf, als ihn die Stimme seines besten Freundes wieder in die Realität zurückbrachte. Mit einem Mal war alles wieder normal, hell und laut. Einzig die eisige Kälte war geblieben...

Blaise hatte die beiden mittlerweile erreicht und ein leises Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen, als er sich der Situation bewusst wurde. Es ging Draco wirklich nicht besser, nicht im Geringsten.

„Draco, komm wir..."

„Entschuldige Blaise... ich... mir ist nicht gut. Ich gehe!" Mit diesen Worten drehte Draco sich um und schritt wieder zu den Kerkern, ließ Blaise und Pansy allein zurück. Aber er konnte nicht bleiben, konnte dieses grausige Schauspiel keine Sekunde länger ertragen. Umso erleichterter war er, als die Tür lautlos hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und er sich kraftlos auf sein Bett fallen ließ.

Langsam schloß er die Augen, während sich heiße Tränen den Weg über die blassen Wangen suchten.

„Komm zu uns..." Ein leises Flüstern, dann war er endgültig eingeschlafen.

Stunden, Tage und Wochen vergingen und entgegen aller Hoffnungen von Blaise verbesserte sich Dracos Zustand nicht im Geringsten, im Gegenteil. Der junge Slytherin zog sich immer mehr in sich zurück, schien immer öfter geistig abwesend zu sein und blickte stundenlang starr vor sich hin, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Und auch seine Eßgewohnheit hatte sich nicht mehr verändert, obwohl Blaise ihn anflehte, anschrie und sogar bedrohte; Draco hatte nur selten etwas zu sich genommen und Blaise konnte nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, ob Draco es bei sich behalten hatte. Er hatte eher den Verdacht, dass dem nicht so war, denn Draco wurde immer dünner und blasser. Und genau das machte Blaise wirklich Angst. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte.

Draco richtete sich langsam selbst zugrunde und es schien ihm nicht aufzufallen oder nichts auszumachen. Alles Reden und Flehen hatte bis jetzt nichts genützt und der schwarzhaarige Slytherin war langsam mit seinem Latein am Ende. Er hatte schon mit den Lehrern reden wollen, bzw. mit Professor Snape, doch der war zur Zeit nicht in Hogwarts und Blaise... Blaise war wirklich ratlos. Mit anderen Lehrern wollte er nicht reden, aber wenn es Draco nicht bald besser ging...

Besorgt blickte er zu dem blonden Zauberer, der wie so oft auf dem schwarzen Sofa saß und mit leerem Blick ins lodernde Feuer im Kamin starrte. Pansy Parkinson saß neben dem jungen Malfoy und erzählte ihm etwas. Blaise lächelte leicht. Auch wenn er diese Person manchmal nicht ausstehen konnte, war es fast schon rührend, wie auch sie sich bemühte, Draco aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Wie so oft...

Blaise seufzte und ließ sich neben seinen besten Freund sinken, nachdem Pansy heulend aus dem Gemeinschaftsaal gerannt war. „Hi Dray!"

Keine Reaktion, der blonde Zauberer blickte noch immer reglos ins Feuer. Noch nicht einmal ein leichtes Nicken zeigte ihm, dass Draco ihn gehört hatte. Wieder ein Seufzen, dann erneut Stille, einzig das Knacken des brennende Holzes durchbrach diese.

Was sollte er denn nur noch mit ihm machen? Traurig betrachtete Blaise den Jungen neben sich, betrachtete die tiefen Schatten, die das Feuer auf die fahle Haut des Blonden warf. Draco sah überhaupt nicht gut aus, er war so kränklich geworden und doch schien das niemand außer den Slytherin zu bemerken oder aber es schien niemanden zu interessieren. Aber... so konnte es doch nun wirklich nicht weitergehen.

„Draco, bitte. Was soll ich denn noch tun? Bitte, sag es mir doch. Ich will dir doch nur helfen. Dray?" Blaise flehte ihn an, etwas, was der Schwarzhaarige selten tat. Doch er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter und wenn Draco ihm nichts sagte...

Der Blonde drehte seinen Kopf und lächelte matt, seine Augen waren leer und kalt. „Es geht mir gut, Blaise!" flüsterte er, stand dann auf und ging langsam in sein Zimmer. Knurrend stand Blaise auf und folgte ihm. Dieses Mal würde Draco ihm nicht so einfach entkommen. Er würde ihn heute in die Große Halle bekommen, koste es was es wolle.

„Draco, jetzt hör doch endlich auf. Alle machen sich sorgen um dich, du richtest dich selbst zu Grunde, merkst du das denn nicht?" murrte Blaise und trat hinter Draco in dessen Zimmer.

Nur leicht zuckte der blonde Slytherin mit den Schultern, setzte sich auf sein Bett und tat so, als würde ihn all das, was Blaise ihm sagte, absolut nichts angehen. Etwas, das den Schwarzhaarigen noch mehr zur Weißglut trieb.

„Verdammt Draco. Nun tu doch nicht so, als würde dich all das hier nichts angehen. Es geht doch um dich, bei Salazar Slytherin. Um dich und diesen Idioten Potter, entweder du vergisst ihn oder du kämpfst um ihn. Deine Entscheidung, aber so kann es auf jeden Fall nicht mehr weitergehen, hörst du?"

Er konnte sehen, wie der junge Malfoy unter seinen Worten leicht zusammenzuckte. Er ertrug es einfach nicht, wenn man Harrys Namen in den Mund nahm, aber irgendwie musste er ihm doch begreiflich machen, dass es so nicht weiterging.

Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick schaute Draco für einen kurzen Augenblick zu Blaise, doch dieser reichte schon aus, um dem anderen den Schmerz in Dracos Seele zu offenbaren.

Lautlos seufzte er auf, zog den Jüngeren in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Und auch, wenn Draco sich versteifte, ließ Blaise ihn nicht los, strich ihm stattdessen sanft über den Rücken.

„Aufgeben kannst du ihn nicht, ich weiß. Aber dann musst du was tun, damit er dich bemerkt... und damit meine ich nicht, dich bis auf die Knochen herunter zu hungern. Draco, du bist ein Malfoy und ein Slytherin, du wirst dich doch nicht von einer Ravenclaw ausstechen lassen, vor allem nicht von einer Cho Chang? Oder etwa doch?"

Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln war alles, was ihm als Antwort zugedacht wurde, doch das genügte Blaise.

Er lächelte zufrieden und nickte leicht.

„Das ist mein Draco..." gluckste er, setzt Draco wieder gerade hin und strich ihm leicht durch die Haare. „Du wirst ihr zeigen, dass man sich nicht mit einen Draco Malfoy anlegt, ja?" Ein erneutes Nicken, auch wenn es äußerst unsicher wirkte. Aber wenigstens zeigte Draco überhaupt wieder eine Reaktion. Das war schon einmal sehr viel wert... seine Selbstsicherheit würde auch früher oder später wieder zu ihm zurückkehren. Das was doch alles nur eine Frage der Zeit. Es musste einfach so sein...

Lächelnd stand Blaise auf, zwinkerte Draco zu und schritt zur Tür. „Du machst dich jetzt hübsch und dann gehen wir in die große Halle. Es wird Zeit, dass der echte Draco Malfoy zeigt, dass er wieder da ist. Ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich, ja?"

Langsam nickte Draco, lächelte, wenn auch etwas schief. „Ja..." Dann war Blaise auch schon verschwunden, bekam nicht mehr mit, wie das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht des Blonden verschwand und der kalten, fast leblosen Maske Platz machte.

„Den echten Draco Malfoy gibt es nicht mehr!" Ein leises Flüstern, das bleischwer in der Luft zu hängen schien. Schwerfällig stand Draco auf, seine Glieder fühlten sich so an, als wären sie aus Blei.

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene schlurfte er ins Bad und versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war. Blaise sollte ihm nicht vorwerfen können, dass er es nicht zumindest probiert hätte.

Wieder in seinem Zimmer suchte er in seinem Schrank nach einem anderen Hemd, hatten sich bei seinem jetzigen mittlerweile kleine rote Streifen ihren Weg durch den hellen Stoff gesucht. Ohne auf den Verband zu achten, auf welchem schon große Flecken zu sehen waren, zog sich Draco das neue Hemd über, ließ das andere im Bad verschwinden. Mit Bedacht zupfte er daran herum, niemand durfte sehen, was er gemacht hatte. Alles musste perfekt sein, seine Maske musste sitzen, sofern er es überhaupt schaffte, sie wieder zu Tage zu befördern und auch sonst durfte nichts dem Zufall überlassen sein. Er konnte schon die Standpauke hören, die Blaise ihm unweigerlich halten würde, wenn er Dracos Arme sehen könnte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen auf den Lippen schloss Draco die Tür hinter sich, schlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Blaise auch schon wie versprochen auf ihn wartete. Kurz musterte ihn der Ältere, nickte leicht.

„Ja... so kann man dich mitnehmen!" Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln auf den Lippen trat er auf den jungen Malfoyerben zu, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Na dann komm, mein Hübscher. Gehen wir essen!"

Bei den letzten Worten zog sich Dracos Magen schmerzhaft zusammen, nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Würgen unterdrücken. Schon alleine bei dem Gedanken etwas zu sich nehmen zu müssen, überliefen ihn kalte Schauer. Seit Wochen hatte er nichts richtiges mehr gegessen... vermutlich würde er keinen Bissen länger als zwei Minuten bei sich behalten können.

Ob er es in dieser Zeit wohl aus der Halle raus bis in sein Zimmer packte? Einen Versuch war es wert, wobei er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass ihm das nicht gelingen würde.

Am Besten wäre es, wenn er gar nicht erst bis zur Halle kam, doch was sollte er Blaise sagen?

Stillschweigend schritt er neben ihm her, kaute nervös auf seiner Lippe herum. Mittlerweile hatte sich die Angst vor dem Essen gelegt, war jedoch nur einer anderen, viel größeren Angst gewichen.

Wenn er jetzt in die Halle ging... unweigerlich würde er auf Harry treffen. Wie sollte er das überstehen?

Was wenn er gerade mit Cho Chang... Händchen hielt, mit ihr lachte... oder sie gar... küsste? Es würde ihm das Herz in abertausende von Stücken reißen. Das würde er einfach nicht überleben.

Schier verzweifelt krallte er die Fingernägel tief in das Fleisch seiner Hände, wie so oft in letzter Zeit und auch dies hatte schon Spuren hinterlassen. Die Stellen verheilten kaum noch, zu oft schlug er seine Finger erneut in die weiche Haut.

Wieso also sollte er das heute ändern? Dafür gab es keinen Grund.

Schritt um Schritt kamen sie der Großen Halle näher und Draco wurde schlecht, er hörte das Blut in seinen Adern rauschen. Immer wieder wurde ihm schwindelig und eisige Schauer jagten über seinen Körper. Und schon allein bei dem Gedanken, jetzt Harry gegenüber treten zu müssen, wäre Draco am liebsten wieder umgedreht und hätte sich in sein Zimmer verzogen. Doch er musste stark bleiben, oder zumindest so tun, als wäre er es. Er durfte sich einfach keine Blöße geben, nicht hier... nicht jetzt.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht, wie Blaise stehen geblieben war und nach ihm rief. Viel zu spät, reagierte er, war auch schon in einen anderen Schüler gelaufen. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt und ohne aufzuschauen wusste er schon, in wen er gerannt war, fluchte innerlich auf. Ganz langsam schaute er auf, sein Atem stockte für einen kurzen Moment, als er in tiefgrüne Augen blickte.

/Harry.../

Leicht erzitterte Draco, hatte es genau gewusst. Verdammt... nicht Harry, jeder, aber nicht Harry. Ein sanftes Kribbeln durchzog seinen Magen und Draco konnte hören, wie sein Herz schnell pochte, blickte gebannt in die grünen Augen Harrys.

Er konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen und erst, als sich neben Harry etwas bewegte und dieser ihn ansprach, wurde Draco in die Realität zurückgebracht.

„Hey Malfoy, sag mal, bist du blind oder einfach nur blöd? Der Gang ist wirklich breit genug, da musst du nicht unbedingt in mich reinrennen!" knurrte Harry, funkelte Draco angriffslustig an.

Selbiger zuckte leicht unter den forschen Worten zurück, erblickte nun auch die andere Person, die sich an Harrys Arm klammerte und Draco abwertend ansah.

Sofort verschwand das Kribbeln und das Pochen wurde leise, verstummte gänzlich, stattdessen kehrte die eisige Kälte zurück, die seit einigen Tagen in seinem Körper hauste.

„Lass ihn, Harry. Ich will endlich in die Halle! Es ist nur Malfoy. Komm schon..." quängelte Cho und schon alleine ihre Stimme schmerzte in Dracos Ohren. Er konnte diese Person einfach nicht ertragen. Wieso bemerkte Harry nicht, wie sie wirklich war?

Selbiger drehte sich zu seiner Freundin, nickte lächelnd und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, was wiederum Draco einen Stich ins Herz versetzte.

Seine Teilnahmslosigkeit wich einer unbändigen Wut und zum ersten Mal seit langem, trat das altbekannte Funkeln in seine Augen.

„Ich laufe da, wo ich will, Potter. Und wenn du mir mit deiner kleinen, idiotischen Freundin im Weg rumstehst, solltest du dich nicht beschweren. Ihr hättet ja auch einfach weggehen können, oder lernt man das in Gryffindor und Ravenclaw nicht? Soll euch jemand Nachhilfe geben? Oder versteht das unsere kleine Ravenclaw hier nicht?"

Knurrend drehte Harry sich wieder um. „Was sagst du?" Er machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu und die beiden funkelten sich wütend an und man konnte förmlich die Luft vor Anspannung vibrieren sehen...


	5. Wenn die Nacht den Tag ablöst

Endlich geht es hier auch mal wieder weiter… hat ja lange genug gedauert. Dafür möchte ich mich in aller Form entschuldigen. Ich habe im Moment zum Glück Semesterferien und arbeite deshalb auch schon fleißig an den nächsten Kapiteln, damit ihr hier endlich mal erfahrt, wie es weitergeh.

Ich möchte mich in hier auch bei all den lieben Kommi-Schreibern bedanken, ihr seid wirklich klasse.

Und natürlich auch bei meinen Beta-Readern, ohne die ihr das hier wohl nicht fehlerfrei zu lesen bekommen würdet.

In diesem Sinne nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. Eure Kael

Chapter five

Wenn die Nacht den Tag ablöst

Wütend standen sie sich gegenüber, zwei wilden Raubtieren gleich, jederzeit bereit zum Angriff. Graue Augen musterten ihr gegenüber genau, ebenso die Augen seines Gegenspielers. Kein Schüler um sie herum sprach auch nur ein Wort, es schien so, als wäre die Zeit förmlich stehen geblieben. Es herrschte vollkommene Stille, man hätte vermutlich eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Niemand wagte es, diese Ruhe zu durchbrechen, bis der blonder Slytherin erneut die Stimme erhob. „Zum Glück habe ich keine Freundin, die nur mit mir angeben möchte!" knurrte Draco, wohl wissend, dass er Harrys wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Nämlich diese blöde Ravenclaw. Vielleicht erkannte er jetzt, wie falsch seine Wahl gewesen war.

Harry hingegen sog scharf die Luft ein. Wie konnte es dieser verdammte Bastard nur wagen? Das würde er zurückbekommen! „Na wenigstens habe ich eine Freundin im Gegensatz zu dir, Malfoy. Kein Wunder, wer kann so etwas wie dich schon lieben!"

Das saß. Draco zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, versuchte etwas zu erwidern, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Mund war ausgetrocknet und seine Gedanken starr.

Er hätte nichts zu erwidern gewusst, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Harry hingegen schien nun richtig in Rage zu sein, wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als die schnarrende Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers ihm Einhalt gebot: „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Beleidigung eines Mitschülers, Mister Potter. Und wenn sie es wagen, mir jetzt zu widersprechen, oder sonst jemand, werden es noch mehr!"

Harry, als auch Ron, die gerade zu einem Protest ansetzen wollten, verstummten schlagartig wieder und schlossen ihre Münder. Man sollte sein Glück doch nicht unnötig herausfordern... denn noch hatten sie kein Nachsitzen. Und es war sicher besser, wenn sie es dabei belassen würden.

Ein letzter wütender Blick in Richtung Draco, der noch immer starr gerade aussah, dann drehte Harry sich um und schritt den Flur entlang, in Gedanken haltlos über den jungen Malfoy schimpfend. Wie hatte es dieser verdammte Idiot auch wagen können... Cho war doch sicher nicht nur mit ihm zusammen um mit ihm angeben zu können. Nein, sicherlich nicht, oder?

Die Schritte, die ihm eilig folgten, hörte Harry nicht, auch nicht die Rufe seiner Freunde. Er ging weiter ohne auf sie zu warten.

Auch hatte er nicht die wütenden Blicke registriert, die ihm die umstehenden Slytherin zuwarfen und stille Rache versprachen. Niemand durfte ihnen ungekrönten Prinzen so zur Schau stellen. Niemand, vor allem nicht Harry Potter!

Doch dieser bemerkte nichts von alle dem… zu sehr war er mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Nein, Cho war nicht nur aus diesem Grund mit ihm zusammen. Sie war nicht so... so oberflächlich. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie ihn erst bemerkt, nachdem der für sie interessantere Junge von Hogwarts verschwunden...

Harry stockte. Na ja... eigentlich war sie ja erst mit ihm zusammengekommen, nachdem Cedric gestorben war und er nach einige Begegnungen mit Voldemort wieder in aller Munde war. Ohne es zu bemerken wurden Harrys Schritte langsamer, bis er letzten Endes vollkommen stehen blieb.

Hatte Draco Malfoy vielleicht doch recht gehabt, mit dem was er sagte?

Die Gruppe, die sich um Harry und Draco gebildet hatte, löste sich langsam ebenfalls auf. Die Schüler strömten in alle Richtungen davon, bis letztlich nur noch Blaise, Draco und Severus Snape auf dem Flur standen.

Unsicher musterte Blaise Zabini seinen besten Freund, der noch immer wie angewurzelt an Ort und Stelle stand und starr gerade ausblickte.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sehen, wie sehr den anderen Harrys Worte getroffen hatten und wäre Potter in diesem Moment anwesend gewesen, hätte Blaise ihm sicher einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals gehetzt, denn niemand wagte es, seinen Draco so zu verletzen. Wen sollte Blaise denn dann ärgern, wenn Draco nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst war?

Dabei hatte man den jungen Malfoy vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit immer so schön mit seiner heimlichen Verliebtheit triezen können.

Doch nun… nun wagte Blaise es nicht einmal mehr, ihn wegen etwas anderem ein wenig zu sticheln, aus Angst Draco vollkommen zu verlieren. Wer hätte je geahnt, dass ein Malfoy so verletzlich sein konnte?

Und nicht nur Blaise musterte den blonden Slytherin auch Severus Snape nahm seinen Patensohn in Augenschein, mit dem merklich etwas nicht stimmte. Draco sah wirklich kränklich aus und in dem gerade geendeten Streit hatte der Malfoyspross eine sehr miserable Figur gemacht. Seit wann verlor ein Malfoy gegen einen Potter in einem Wortgefecht?

Das war schier unbegreiflich und der Meister der Tränke fühlte seine Ahnung nur noch bestärkt, dass hier irgendetwas absolut faul war. Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, was es war und bei Salazar Slytherin, das würde er.

Vermutlich hatte es mit diesem nichtsnutzigen Potter zu tun. Severus wusste ja, wieso er diesen Jungen nicht leiden mochte. Am Besten war es, wenn er ab jetzt noch besser auf seinen Patensohn Acht gab und dafür sorgte, dass dieser dumme Goldjunge nicht mehr in seine Nähe kam.

Doch jetzt musste er erst einmal dafür sorgen, dass wieder Leben in den jungen Malfoy kam und auch Blaise schien dasselbe zu denken. Vorsichtig hatte er sich seinem besten Freund genähert und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Draco?" fragte er leise, aus Angst mit nur einem zu laut gesprochenen Wort den anderen noch mehr zu verletzen. Denn im Moment konnte Blaise Zabini den blonden Zauberer vor sich nicht im Geringsten mehr einschätzen.

„Draco? Nun komm schon Draco, ist alles in Ordnung?" versuchte er es erneut, als sich der andere nicht regte und rüttelte leicht an dessen Schulter. Sorge machte sich in der Stimme des schwarzhaarigen Slytherin breit.

Was sollte er denn machen?

Während seine Gedanken rasten und Blaise verzweifelt überlegte, was er noch tun konnte, blinzelte der blonde Zauberer einige Male und drehte sich langsam zu dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin um.

„Was ist denn Blaise?" fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme und sofort schoss Blaises Kopf in die Höhe. Erleichtert atmete er auf und umarmte den Jüngeren erst einmal fest, ehe er ihn etwas von sich drückte und genau musterte. „Ist alles okay? Geht es dir gut? Fehlt dir etwas?" wiederholte er seine Fragen noch einmal und es schien, als wolle er sich nicht mit einer einfachen Antwort zufrieden geben.

Doch Draco hatte für mehr einfach keine Nerven übrig. Seufzend schloss er für einen Augenblick die Augen und versuchte jeden Funken Schmerz aus ihnen zu verbannen. Erst als er sich sicher war, das er nicht mehr so leicht zu durchschauen war, schaute er in die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Du übertreibst, Zabini! Was soll schon sein? Das war ein ganz normaler Streit mit Potter… du tust gerade so, als hätten wir uns geprügelt. Natürlich geht es mir gut und mir fehlt auch nichts. Ich… ich bin einfach müde, okay?!" schnarrte er und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen um.

Was hätte er denn sonst auch sagen sollen? Das Blaise im nicht glaubte, hatte er im Gesicht das anderen lesen können. Aber was anderes konnte er weder sagen noch tun?

Er war müde und das stimmte ja auch. Viel zu müde, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich so unglaublich schwer an und seine Gedanken waren zäh. Leider war diese Müdigkeit keineswegs mit einer angemessen Portion Schlaf zu vertreiben, selbst wenn er vier Tage am Stück schlafen würde, würde er sich keineswegs anders fühlen. Es war ihm einfach alles überdrüssig geworden…

Aber vielleicht konnte genau dies die Ausrede sein, die ihn vor der Halle und dem Frühstück rettete.

„Ich geh in mein Zimmer und lege mich noch ein wenig hin!" Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen schritt Draco auch schon los, nur um keine zwei Schritte später aufgehalten zu werden. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht von Blaise Zabini.

Severus Snape hatte das Schauspiel, das sich ihm geboten hatte stumm beobachtet und war nun endgültig davon überzeugt, dass mit seinem Patensohn ganz und gar etwas nicht stimmte. Wenn Draco vielleicht seinen Freunden etwas vormachen konnte, ihm mit Sicherheit nicht. Immerhin kannte der Tränkemeister den Malfoyspross seit seiner Kindheit. Ihm konnte er nichts vorspielen und so war es auch ihm keineswegs entgangen, wie mies es seinem Schützling ging.

„Mister Malfoy. Ich möchte Sie nach dem Unterricht in meinem Büro sehen und wagen Sie es nicht, mich zu versetzen!" Die Augen des Meisters der Zaubertränke blitzten düster auf und auch seiner Stimme war zu entnehmen, dass er keinerlei Widerspruch duldete.

Dies schien auch Draco klar zu sein und er seufzte tief. Womit hatte er das verdient? Nicht nur, das Blaise sich aufführte wie eine überbesorgte Glucke, jetzt musste Severus auch noch damit anfangen. Konnten die sich denn nicht alle einfach um sich selbst kümmern? Hatten die denn keine eigenen Probleme! Anscheinend nicht…

Stumm nickte er erneut, wohl wissend das alles andere eine nur noch längere Diskussion nach sich ziehen würde. Doch das konnte Draco jetzt nicht ertragen, er wollte allein sein…

„Draco!" Die warnende Stimme Blaise Zabinis durchschnitt die Luft, als sich besagter Slytherin weiter in Richtung Treppe bewegen wollte. Er hatte den Plan des Malfoysprösslings sehr wohl durchschaut und er konnte es nicht zulassen. Zu lange hatte Draco schon nicht mehr richtig gegessen, natürlich war ihm das aufgefallen. Heute würde er ihm deswegen mit Sicherheit nicht so einfach davon kommen. Wie sollte Draco denn um seine Liebe kämpfen können, wenn er vollkommen entkräftet war? Das ging doch nicht und das sollte der andere gefälligst langsam einmal einsehen. Sonst würde Blaise ihn noch zu seinem Glück zwingen müssen, was der Schwarzhaarige auch mit Sicherheit tun würde. Immerhin war dieser Zustand nicht mehr mit anzusehen!

Und noch ehe besagter Zauberer etwas erwidern oder sich gar umdrehen konnte spürte er einen eisernen Griff um sein Handgelenk.

Schmerzerfüllt hisste Draco auf und riss sich sofort los, presste seine Hand fest an seine Brust. Gemeine Beschimpfungen lagen auf seiner Zunge und drohten hervorzubrechen, jedoch würde ihn dies nur in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen, denn dann würde Blaise nicht mehr locker lassen.

Schon jetzt sah der beste Freund Draco Malfoys diesen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Und auch den stechenden Blick seines Patenonkels konnte Draco auf sich spüren, bis er schließlich entnervt aufknurrte.

„Hört endlich auf mich anzustarren. Mir geht es super, blendend! Hab mich noch nie besser gefühlt. Und jetzt lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Wütend auf sich selbst und alle anderen stob Draco davon, hörte weder auf das Rufen Blaise Zabinis noch achtete er darauf wohin er lief. War doch sowieso alles egal…

Kopfschüttelnd schaute Blaise dem blonden Zauberer hinterher. Wieso nur machte es Draco sich selbst so schwer? Und wieso konnte Potter, dieser Sturkopf, nicht einsehen, wie falsch seine Entscheidung gewesen war? Diese dumme Ravenclaw-Tusse nutzte ihn doch nur von vorne bis hinten aus. Wie blind ein einzelner Gryffindor doch nur sein konnte…

Erschöpft rieb Blaise sich über die Augen, ehe er sich umdrehte um in die große Halle zu gehen. Wenn Draco jetzt nichts frühstücken wollte, würde er ihm eben irgendetwas mitbringen, denn der Blonde musste endlich mal etwas essen, sonst war er schneller auf der Krankenstation als ihm lieb war.

Dabei hasste Draco die Krankenstation doch so sehr. Wenn man auch nur einmal nicht auf den Malfoyerben aufpasste.

Auch Severus Snape war keineswegs angetan von dem Verhalten seines Patenkindes. Er würde ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden müssen, heute Nachmittag wenn sie alleine waren und Draco sich vielleicht ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Denn in diesem Zustand würde der Junge ihm wohl kaum zuhören, da war er seiner Mutter viel zu ähnlich.

Nun, heute Mittag würde er ihm ins Gewissen reden, doch jetzt musste er sich erst einmal um die Vorbereitung des Unterrichts kümmern. Mit wehendem Umhang verschwand er in Richtung der Kerker.

Mit zitternden Fingern strich sich Draco durch die Haare und atmete tief ein und aus. Was war denn nur mit ihm los gewesen? Wieso hatte er Blaise und seinen Patenonkel nur so angefahren… Natürlich hatten ihn die besorgten Blicke aufgeregt… wobei… eigentlich hatten sie ihn eher verunsichert. Sah man es ihm denn schon so deutlich an, wie kraftlos und erschöpft er war?

Und dennoch war er gerade so aufbrausend und wütend gewesen, fast so als wäre er nicht mehr er selbst, oder wieder wie früher? Er konnte es nicht beantworten, seine Gedanken waren so wirr und durcheinander, Draco hatte keinerlei Chance sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu ordnen.

Resignierend schloss er die Augen, bemerkte erst jetzt, als seine Finger ein wenig feucht wurden, dass er noch immer sein Handgelenk fest umklammert hielt. Nur ein kurzer Blick reichte um ihm zu sagen, dass einige Schnitte aufgegangen waren. Seine Fingerspitzen waren mit dem roten Lebenssaft bedeckt, doch das störte ihn im Moment nicht. Auch nicht der dumpfe Schmerz, der von den Wunden erneut ausging, immerhin lenkte er ihn ab.

Als er jedoch herannahende Schritte vernahm erwachte Draco aus seiner Starre und schaute gehetzt den Gang entlang. Wenn ihn so jemand sah, würde man ihn sicher zur Krankenstation bringen, doch da wollte er nicht hin. All die Fragen, die Tränke… das brauchte er nicht. Nicht jetzt…

Eilig zog er den Umhang über das Handgelenk bis zu den Fingerspitzen und hielt den Ärmel krampfhaft fest während er versuchte so schnell wie es ihm möglich war von hier zu verschwinden.

Auf Fragen und Vorwürfe jeglicher Art konnte er im Moment wirklich verzichten, dafür hatte er keine Kraft mehr. Und wer auch immer gerade auf dem Weg durch das Schloss war, Draco hatte keiner Lust diesem jemand zu begegnen oder gar mit ihm reden zu müssen.

Er war so unendlich müde geworden, in den letzten Wochen, dass er eigentlich einfach nur noch schlafen wollte. Vielleicht sollte er wieder zurück in sein Zimmer gehen und sich einfach noch einmal hinlegen, solange bis der Unterricht begann… das klang verlockend und sogleich schlug er den Weg Richtung Kerker ein.

Was sollte er auch sonst jetzt tun? Blaise würde ihm sicher etwas zu Essen mitbringen, davon war der schwarzhaarige Slytherin ja nicht abzuhalten und nur um unter den wachsamen Blicken von Severus und Blaise zu Frühstücken… darauf hatte der Slytherin nun auch nicht wirklich Lust!

Also machte er sich wieder auf in sein Zimmer, alles andere würde ihm sowieso nichts bringen.

Leise fiel die Tür hinter dem blonden Zauberer ins Schloss und erschöpft ließ er sich in die weichen, kühlen Laken sinken. Wie beruhigend das hier doch war, so konnte er noch ein wenig entspannen, bevor es wieder in einen stressigen Schultag ging.

Müde rollte er sich auf die Seite, schloss die Augen und atmete ruhig ein und aus.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so ausgelaugt und erschöpft gefühlt, wie in der letzten Zeit. Vielleicht sollte er einmal so richtig lange schlafen, damit sein Körper endlich wieder Kraft schöpfen konnte.

Das war sicher eine gute Idee, auch wenn ihm jetzt nur noch eine viertel Stunde dafür blieb, aber nach dem Unterricht würde er sich ja auch wieder etwas Ruhe gönnen können und vielleicht ging es ihm dann wirklich irgendwann wieder besser. Ewig konnte das ja sicher nicht mehr so weiter gehen…

Ein leises Gähnen schlich sich über Dracos Lippen und er zog sich die Decke bis zu den Schultern. Jetzt würde er erst einmal für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schließen und an nichts mehr denken…

Nur für einen winzigen Moment…

„So ist es gut… komm zu uns… bleib hier. Wir werden uns um dich kümmern…"

„Dray… hey Draco. Wach schon auf! Draco? Hey… mach mir keine Angst…" Unsanft wurde er an der Schulter gerüttelt, während die Stimme seines besten Freundes an seine Ohren drang.

Vollkommen verschlafen öffnete Draco die Augenlider und blinzelte sein Gegenüber fragend an. „Was ist denn los? Kann ich nicht wenigstens fünf Minuten meine Ruhe haben, bevor der Unterricht anfängt?" wollte er murrig wissen und war gewillt sich wieder auf die Seite zu drehen und einfach wieder die Augen zu schließen, als Blaise ihn davon abhielt.

„Draco… wir haben Abend. Der Unterricht ist schon längst vorbei… du… du hast seit heute morgen geschlafen? Dann schläfst du seit über 12 Stunden…" Ungläubige graue Augen sahen ihn an. Blaise machte Scherze…

So lange sollte er geschlafen haben? Das konnte ja nicht sein, immerhin fühlte er sich noch genauso erschöpft wie heute Morgen, wenn nicht sogar noch erschöpfter. Blaise musste sich da irren.

Doch ein Blick auf seinen Wecker verriet ihm, das Blaise sich keineswegs irrte.

Ein wenig verstört richtete der blonde Zauberer sich auf und strich sich durch die Haare. Er fühlte sich nicht besser, eher noch schlechter und Blaises Sorge um ihn schien auch noch eher gewachsen zu sein, denn er musterte Draco äußerst besorgt.

Er zog den Jüngeren an sich und strich durch Dracos helles Haar. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, als du nicht aufwachen wolltest. Als ich heute Mittag rein gekommen bin, habe ich gedacht, dass ich dich einfach etwas schlafen lassen sollte. Du hast so erschöpft ausgesehen… aber jetzt wurde es doch ein wenig unheimlich… warst du wirklich überhaupt nicht wach seit heute morgen?" Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln war ihm Antwort genug und Blaise seufzte erneut.

„Du solltest wirklich mit einem Lehrer darüber reden, geh zu Professor Snape, versprich es mir. Er war heute schon hier um mit dir zu reden, aber du hast ja tief und fest geschlafen… er will, dass du vorbeikommst, sobald du wach geworden bist... doch zuerst solltest du vielleicht mal etwas essen, Dray." Er zog seine Tasche auf das Bett und legte verteilte etwas Obst, einige Brötchen und ein paar Plätzchen vor sich hin.

Zwar blieb ihm Dracos Missfallen über die Nahrungsmittel keinesfalls verborgen, doch darüber machte sich Blaise keine Gedanken, stattdessen sah er den jungen Malfoy tadelnd an. „Du hast heute Morgen schon nichts gegessen also zier dich jetzt gefälligst nicht so. Du bist sowieso viel zu dünn geworden, jetzt iss erst mal und dann geb ich dir noch die Hausaufgaben. Und dann solltest du zu Professor…"

„Nein, heute geh ich nicht mehr zu ihm. Ich bin zu müde… bitte Blaise. Das mache ich morgen! Heute will ich nur noch schlafen!" unterbrach er seinen besten Freund, lehnte sich gemächlich gegen Blaise und angelte nach einem Keks, den er recht lustlos verspeiste.

Wenn genau das Blaise aber ein wenig glücklich stimmte, dann war dies nur ein kleines Opfer, auch wenn sein Magen jetzt schon rebellierte.

Zwar war Blaise nicht sonderlich angetan von dem Vorschlag des blonden Zauberers, jedoch war er schon einmal froh darüber, dass der Jüngere ein wenig aß. Er wollte ja nicht zuviel von ihm verlangen, immerhin wusste Blaise wie bockig Draco sonst werden konnte.

Und ein kleiner Erfolg war ja schon einmal etwas…

„Na gut, aber morgen gehst du hin, versprich es mir. Sonst muss ich mit ihm sprechen oder ich schleppe dich gleich zur Pomfrey", mahnte er den anderen und man konnte Blaise ansehen, dass er es sehr Ernst mit seinen Worten meinte. Das war auch Draco klar, so nickte er artig und steckte sich das letzte Stück Keks in den Mund.

So gefiel ihm der Tag schon wieder besser, wenn er so mit Blaise zusammen saß. Wieso nur hatte er sich nicht in ihn verlieben können? Blaise hätte ihm sicher niemals so wehgetan…

Fast schien es, als hätte Blaise die Gedanken des Malfoysprösslings erraten, denn er strich ihm erneut durch die Haare und lächelte aufmunternd. „Das wird schon wieder alles gut, Draco. Glaub mir!"

Wie gerne würde er ihm glauben, doch im Moment konnte er es nicht. Dennoch lächelte er zurück und nickte, lehnte den Kopf wieder gegen Blaises Brust und atmete tief ein.

„Hab ich heute viel verpasst? Ich hoffe es doch nicht…" murmelte er und gähnte schon wieder.

Blaise lachte leise auf, zerstrubbelte die Haare des anderen Zauberers und grinste ihm frech entgegen, als Draco leise aufbrummelte. „Als ob du an Unterrichtsstoff etwas verpassen könntest. Du bist mit dem Stoff doch schon zwei Klassen weiter… ich weiß jetzt schon, bei wem ich dieses Jahr wieder abschreibe!"

Ein sanfter Armstupser ließ ihn nur wieder auflachen, dann drückte er Draco etwas von sich weg. „Du solltest dich umziehen oder willst du die Nacht auch noch in deinen Schulklamotten verbringen? Ich leg dir die Aufgaben schon einmal auf den Schreibtisch okay? Und dann… was hältst du von einer Partie Schach? Das bringt dich sicher auf andere Gedanken!", schlug er ihm vor und auch wenn Draco ihn mit einem Schmollmund bedachte, war er damit einverstanden.

Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen richtete er sich auf und tapste noch immer ein wenig müde ins Bad um sich erst einmal wieder zu recht zu machen und in ein paar bequemere Klamotten zu schlüpfen. Die roten Verbände an den Armen bedachte er keines Blickes, achtete aber sorgfältig darauf, dass sie von seinem neuen Hemd vollkommen verdeckt wurden. Nicht das Blaise vollkommen in seiner Sorge um Draco verging…

Sie wollten heute einen schönen Abend verbringen und auch der blonde Slytherin war froh über die willkommene Abwechslung. Vielleicht gelang es ihm tatsächlich für heute Abend jegliche Gedanken an Harry und den damit verbundenen Schmerz zu verdrängen…

„Dray… kommst du endlich?"

„Bin ja schon da!" schnarrte er in seiner üblichen Malfoymanier und ließ die Badezimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, versuchte die leisen Stimmen in seinem Inneren zu ignorieren…

„Komm zurück… komm zu uns und bleibe hier… wir werden dir helfen… Komm doch zurück!"


End file.
